The Shipping Bin
by Korrupted
Summary: A collection of all of the quick fics I have been requested to write on my tumblr blog. Contains Crosshares/Combat Totes, Noren/Pink Lotus, Arkos, BumbleBY, Feezerburn, Ladybug, Purrha, and White Rose/Ice Flower. Will be updated as more are written. CAUTION! Some have DARK THEMES and others are SMUT. Most are fluff. Rated M for the few that are graphic sex.
1. Bumbling Oaf

**A/N:** This is a collection of quick fic prompts and the resulting written works I subsequently made on my tumblr account. That's right, I now tumble things! I will list the prompt and who requested it at the start of each quick fic. While almost all of the ones thus far are fluff, I have one at this moment that is smut, and therefore am setting this at M rating. This will be updated as more prompts are made. Contains various pairings and mostly unrelated plot lines.

**Warning:** These fics contain fluff, some have dark themes, most contain the gays, and lots of random goofy things. Almost all of these are on completely unrelated plots, so take each unless noted as a different story. At least one has sexy time between two women. UNF.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout out:**  
>To my amazing followers on tumblr. Thank you all for being the best and requesting all these. If you want to see more of my stupidity, feel free to hunt me down under the name hopelesslyshippingthem.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do NOT own RWBY or the characters. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, who are all freaking amazing for making this series, and we love you all with all of our deranged hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>jebtherebel<strong> asked:

_Do a Bumblebee ship where Blake kicks Yang in the face by mistake._

* * *

><p>Yang ducked the punch with an impish grin, beads of sweat running down her face as she sparred with her partner. As much as the amber eyed teen had told her not to hold back, the busty blonde was pulling her punches out of courtesy so she wouldn't accidentally break her ribs; Yang had already taken some really solid strikes, and she really didn't want to test out how durable the her Faunus friend was. Another punch clipped her cheek, sending her back a few steps. "Nice one." She happily praised, stepping back to study the young woman before her.<p>

Blake absolutely looked like a beautiful mess. Her black hair was tied back into a ponytail, sweat forcing the bangs to cling to her forehead, her fair sized bust heaving slightly, her bow slightly upset as the tips of her feline ears peeked through the ribbon. They had been sparring for hours, and the blonde had no idea the level of endurance Blake possessed was so high. The black tank top and grey sweatpants looked almost pretty on her in spite of how they were designed to make anyone look ordinary; but Yang Xiao Long had already forgotten how to put the words 'Blake' and 'ordinary' into the same sentence.

The Faunus was strong, beautiful, coy, understated, and the fact that she had chosen her as her partner still baffled her, even if it made her appreciate their friendship more. Yang smirked and charged in, watching her friend try to gauge her attack when she realized that there were, in fact, _two_ Blakes. Lavender eyes widened slightly as she tried to discern which one was which, the act costing her her carefully plotted out balance as she stumbled and flopped into the nearest one. The two teens became a tangled mass of limbs, the feline girl on top. _'Wow, I can now add soft to that list…'_ The brawler mused, blinking up at the Faunus. "Hey, Blake?" She panted, the weight of the other girl pressing against her.

Amber eyes stared deeply into her own, the bow twitching slightly as the ears perked up. "Yeah, what is it?" She questioned.

Was it her imagination, or did Blake sound a bit more breathless than she should? Carefully, she moved into a leaning position until she was hovering over her partner. "There's something I really need to tell you."

Blake lay below Yang, a blush settling on her cheeks as she propped herself up on her forearms. Was this is? Was Yang about to tell her that she liked her too? That she was attracted to her? "Whu… What is it?" Her voice was softer, a tad on the hushed side.

Slowly, the blonde leaned down, her lips closer and closer to the human ears, those soft buds tickling the shell sensually. They parted, and breathed out a simple, coy statement in a suggestively husky tone.

"Your shirt came off, and you have an amazing rack."

Blake's face burned brightly as the message sank in, moving faster than Yang had seen her all of the sparring session to get to her feet and lash out with a strong kick to the face. The busty girl was airborne for several seconds, rolling and flipping to ultimately hit the wall, her nose bleeding from the strike. One purple toned eye opened to watch her partner angrily stalk to the door with her shirt in hand, her face beet red; if Blake had a tail, Yang could imagine it would be slashing around furiously. "You can be such an _ass!_" She all but hissed to the blonde who was upside-down, her legs pressed against the wall and her back against the floor.

_"WORTH IT!"_ Yang yelled back with a huge grin, both of her fists punching the air happily.


	2. String Theory

**A/N:** And so begins the rash of Anon requests.

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_bumbleby; Blake caves in to her more cat-like urges when yang breaks out a ball of yarn_

* * *

><p>"I said, go away." Blake stated sternly, flipping another page of her book dismissively.<p>

"But I'm _booored!_" Her partner droned childishly.

"There are plenty of books on my desk. Pick one and start reading." Was the simple retort.

With an irritated huff, she felt Yang remove herself from her bed, stalking off to cause who knows what kind of mischief, in lieu of not getting her way. Her ears swiveled around under the bow, tracking the sounds of the blonde rummaging for something in her belongings before walking back over. "Hey, Blaaaaake."

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously at her book. "What is it?" Was the growled inquiry.

"Look at what I have."

"I swear to _GOD_, Yang, if it's another feather toy, I'll-" The scathing words halted as she took in the brightly colored yarn ball in her partner's hands. Her pupils dilated slightly as she stared at it. "Why are you holding that?"

Yang grinned impishly, rolling the bundle of string between her hands, watching as the eyes of the Faunus tracked it mercilessly. "No reason. Why, does it interest you?" The brawler goaded, tossing it a foot into the air and catching it.

_'I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it.'_ "No, it really doesn't." And what the hell was that amazing smell that was wafting from it? Blake had no idea why, but she was leaning closer to it, her eyes not leaving the ball of yarn for a moment.

"I see. Well, it does have catnip on it."

_'You are such an ass!'_ Blake seethed as her teammate sat on the floor and rolled it around, her pupils dilating further.

"So, I guess I'll just put it away again."

With one deft motion, Blake had snatched the yarn ball away and was poking at it with a finger before batting it around with her hand. When it rolled around her bed, the feline Faunus swiftly turned to keep track of it, pouncing on it and biting at the surface furiously. She would kill Yang for this, but right now, she was very much preoccupied with her new prize.


	3. The Heat is On

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_How about Blake's in heat and Yang figures it out, so she keeps teasing and laughing at poor kitty._

* * *

><p>Yang sat at her desk in the dorm, hearing her partner shifting restlessly on the bed as the warm autumn day wore on. Blake had been even more anti-social than usual, and it was bothering the blonde so much that she couldn't even focus on studying. With a set jaw, the brawler stood and walked over to the bed below her own, straddling her partner swiftly. "Blake. We need to talk about this. Now." She commanded, sternly watching the blushing Faunus below her. "You've been acting really weird these last few days. You're not talking to me, or the others, and you aren't even letting me near you. I swear, you-"<p>

A golden eyebrow arched as she took in the dilated pupils, the flushed skin, the bow that was shifting anxiously. She could feel Blake panting under her, the trembling of the form that lay on the bed, the heated spark in her gaze._'Oh… oh my _GOD_… She's in heat…'_ The buxom teen realized, both eyebrows rising higher.

She was rather torn; should she quickly scurry off of the feline girl, or allow her more impish side to take over? With a smirk, she decided to have some fun with this current issue, rolling her hips slightly. The groan that escaped the amber eyed teen was obviously involuntary, and yet it was almost beckoning her to continue. She had thought about teasing her rather adorable girlfriend so many times, but _this_ was just perfect. She leaned down, nipping along the pale skin with feather-light bites, her grip still holding down the wrists to the sheets. "Yang… Nnnn…" Blake whimpered in desire, arching her chest into the larger one above her.

And yet, the sturdy blonde pulled back, grinning down and giggling almost maniacally at the heavy need in the typically collected raven haired girl's voice. Leaning in again, she suckled on the left earlobe of her lover, the breathy moan sending a chill up her own spine as once more, she retreated. Blake groaned in desperation, struggling against the firm hold that kept her from turning the tables on her rather mean girlfriend and making her finish what she started. This was not the time to be teasing her; she was liable to get into a horrible mood if she was left turned on like this while in heat. That or she would be likely to climb into Yang's bed at night again. Her arms shifted, her body language as inviting as possible as her ears relaxed, her pupils wide. "Please… please don't do this to me…" Blake pleaded.

For a moment, it seemed like her lover would relent. However, it looked as if torture was the goal of the day with her impish girlfriend. Yang leaned in and began creating dark hickies all along the soft, pale flesh of Blake's throat and shoulders, the Faunus moaning and arching her chest as whimpers of pleasure escaped her, the sound becoming more and more like a kitten mewling. The sound was making the lavender eyed young woman giggle into her skin, and her body growing hotter and hotter by the second wasn't helping. "For the love of all that is holy, JUST_ PLEASE_ stop teasing me!" She shouted, trembling heavily.

As the busty girl sat up again, amber hues filled with tears, her desperation mounting. When she felt lips pressing to hers, and one of the hands release her wrist, the feline young woman knew that Yang was finally done with the teasing foreplay. She tangled her fingers into the golden locks tightly, biting her lower lip roughly as she rolled her hips into Yang's again, gaining a moan of appreciation. How she loved her blonde girlfriend, even when she was a complete jerk.


	4. Three's a Crowd

My first (and sadly only) White Rose/Ice Flower fluff. Which is a pity as I really liked writing this one.

Fluff or smut: **FLUFFY ALMOST SMUT?**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Okay so how 'bout Weiss is having trouble staying asleep at night and wakes up to find that there's some serious late night bee action going on in the bed across from hers, feels awkward and offended at first because wow rude, but then starts imagining doing the same kinds of lewd acts with Ruby._

* * *

><p>She had always been a light sleeper, but of late Weiss was finding it more and more difficult to stay asleep out of worry. Worry about her feelings for a certain cloaked partner, worries about how Blake had spurts of refusing to talk to anyone, worried about Torchwick and his plans. And now she also had worry about her father arriving in a few days for a visit. How would he take her being on a team with not only a Faunus, but one who used to be a part of the White Fang? She could already envision the violent outbursts coupled with attempting to attack the feline girl, which Yang would quickly take offense to. Nobody, but nobody, tried to attack the fiery blonde's girlfriend and walk away unscathed.<p>

However, this time it wasn't worry that tugged her from her sleep. It was noises from the bottom bunk across from her. Soft shuffling and whispered voices made their way into the waking girl's consciousness. "Y-yang… I swear to _GOD_, you better untie me." Blake's voice hissed in a slightly irritated but heated tone.

"But you look so cute all helpless and stuff. Shhhh…" The blonde replied in a teasing voice. "You'll wake up Ruby, and _that_ would be a really awkward conversation…."

The white haired teen was suddenly wide awake, her blue eyes blinking rapidly at the wall as a blush crept up her pale face. Were Blake and Yang really…? While she and Ruby were just yards away?! A loud snore from the bed above Weiss told her that her partner was happily asleep and therefore completely unaware of what was taking place between her sister and the Faunus; which, judging by Blake's complaints, involved ropes and no innocent intentions.

"Mmmmmnn~~! Damn it, your sister is-"

"Ruby can sleep through a war, which means she can sleep through this. You, my dear, need a good fuck. And I need to work on my muscles a bit more. Primarily my tongue muscles."

The heiress felt her jaw drop slightly at the conversation, vaguely aware of Ruby muttering something about cookies in her sleep. This was utterly mortifying to listen to! She had half a mind to demand that they stopped right this instant, but that would mean she would have to turn around, and actually see it herself. And honestly? There were just some things that Weiss Schnee never wanted to see as long as she lived, and two of her teammates having sex was most certainly one of them. A soft but breathless moan interrupted her thoughts; clearly, Blake was struggling to be mindful of the other occupants, and the swordswoman could guess that Yang wasn't going to give her much of a choice about if she was or wasn't going to be intimate with her tonight. "Ahh~ Wait, wait… Don't rip my shi-" The sound of cloth tearing punctuated by another round of loud snores above the supposedly sleeping Weiss was heard. "Dammit, Yang! I liked this shirt! Oh, fuck… Not... not my ears…."

The last part of her hushed sentence was whimpered in pleasure, the notes heightening as a rumbling chuckle escaped the blonde. Obviously, Yang had gone for the Faunus' cat ears, and it was enough to make even the temperamental bookworm nearly lose her resolve entirely. Weiss bit her lower lip as the other two carried on, her blush returning as she thought about Ruby, and how this scenario would go down between them. Which would Ruby be? The submissive Blake, or the teasing Yang? Considering how their personalities matched up all of the other times, it seemed safe to think that she would be more likely to be the Yang of the two of them if th-

She could feel her face burning brightly. No, now was not the time to think of such things! Not about her younger partner and most certainly not while Blake and Ruby's older sister were carrying on in the other bed. And yet, the blue eyed teen was squirming slightly as her imagination started to pick up where her thoughts had left off, trying to be as quiet as possible to keep Blake and Yang from being made aware that she could hear them. She could almost smell the gentle rose scent that clung to her silver eyed partner, almost taste the soft skin under her could hear the brunette moaning Yang's name over and over again softly, but she had replaced the name and sound with Ruby's voice whimpering her own.

_"Weiss… Weiss, please, stop teasing me…"_

She buried her face deep against her pillow as her mind crafted the image of Ruby laying on her bed, blushing and pinned by her own grip on her wrists as the scarred heiress nipped down her throat and collarbones. She could almost feel the texture of those cotton sleep pants brushing her own bare legs, how the barely smaller frame trembled from her attentions. The sound of the whimpered, breathy moans were intoxicating, the scent of roses making her giddy with desire. This was what Weiss dreamed of; the younger Huntress moaning her name, pleading with her to go on, her skin flushed with lust…

Ice blue eyes snapped open, realizing that her own left hand had been trailing down her stomach and inching it's way closer and closer to her heated center. If she thought she had been blushing before, it was nothing to how red she was now.

Weiss quickly moved her hand away, drawing up her sheets to cover her ears, attempting to futilely block out the sounds of Blake's languid moans, her lewd praises as the bed creaked with her straining against whatever bound her to it. Yang's sounds were muffled, and at this point, the white haired teen was doing all she could to try to go back to sleep and forget about what was going on.

"But… whaddya mean there's no more… cookies…?" The young leader muttered in a saddened voice, helping to distract the unwilling third wheel to the little late-night 'team building exercises' between the two other girls.

A small smile grew on her lips. Maybe one day, she would have the guts to do something like that to Ruby. After asking her out, of course. But right now, she had to deal with her own aroused body and the sounds of hushed pleasure. Just when would she work up the courage to talk to Ruby? _'Weiss, you useless lesbian…'_ She scolded herself, trying to go back to sleep. It would take a miracle at this point, and she was resigned to have to hear Yang and Blake for the rest of the night.

Sometimes, it was so obnoxious being a light sleeper.


	5. Marking Territory

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_You know that thing cats do when there's a new thing and they have to roll around on it or rub their face all over it to get their scent on the thing? Can I suggest a prompt where Blake starts doing this to all of Yang's stuff (and Yang) to show possession of her?_

* * *

><p>She was sitting on her bed, curled against the headboard and flipping through her book silently, taking in every word with keen interest. Blake had to admit, Ruby's book on various plants was incredibly helpful, and even though as a former member of the White Fang she was already well versed in herbology, she had found notes on several plants that she hadn't known much on previously. Jotting down her own notes in one of her notebooks, she was deep in thought, careful to avoid writing over any of the many, many,<em>many<em> sketches of her girlfriend that she had doodled in the pages. while she had several of Ruby and Weiss in her book as well, Yang was a particularly willing model for her to sketch, even halting when removing her clothes for bed and prompting the Faunus to start a new one.

A light blush crept up the back of her neck as she looked at one such image, the soft pencil strokes that outlined her strong abdominal muscles, the coy smile on Yang's lips, the slight arch of one eyebrow. Oh, she loved her teasing friend so much, and even just the sketch reminded her of the confidence that had drawn her to become her partner, and the affectionate caring that had caused her to fall in love with her. The Faunus girl clambered up to the top bunk, curling up with her book on the blonde's bed before nuzzling her pillow. It was steeped in Yang's scent, and her ears calmly moved beneath her bow with contentment before she began rubbing her cheek against it.

Blake knew that as a human, Yang couldn't detect it, but she had marked so many of the brawlers things this way. It was more to leave the subtle -not so subtle to other Faunus, though- message that the powerful blonde was hers and hers alone. That and she really liked Yang's clothes. One time, the fiery teen had come into the room while Blake had been rolling around atop a pile of her clothes, though the Faunus didn't even act fazed while Yang just stared in confusion and laughed. A purr rumbled in her chest as she rubbed her cheek against the pillow, causing their scents to mingle and unite to create a new scent; one that was uniquely theirs and therefore the best of all.

"Blake? What are you doing with my pillow?" She heard a humored voice question from the door.

Amber eyes looked at Yang before halting her actions. "Stuff." Was the simple reply.

"Stuff, huh?" The brawler walked over and clambered up to her bunk before joining her girlfriend, smiling at her lovingly as she cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her lips. "Sounds fun. Did you want to go out and have some dinner with me?"

A black eyebrow arched curiously. "As in, a date?"

The lilac eyes skittered their gaze to the bed, Yang blushing. "I uh… Yeah. A date. In public. So I can, you know. Show you off." She met Blake's intense stare at last. "I really want to show people that you are my girlfriend and I'm lucky enough to be yours."

Blake blinked several times before smiling. "Of course. But first." She could smell that Yang had been around Velvet, Coco, and Sun, and she reeked of the other two Faunus. "I need to make sure that you don't smell like Sun or Velvet."

Yang frowned, lifting her right arm and sniffing curiously. "I don't smell anything odd- Whoa boy!" She cried out in shock as Blake quickly launched herself at her.

The moment that the olive skinned girl was running her cheek along her own, purring softly, Yang realized that like house cats, Blake did mark things to show ownership. And for some reason, it was the most hilarious thing in the world to her, and she began laughing as her smaller girlfriend rubbed her cheek along her face, neck, and shoulders, her hands kneading her firm stomach lightly. The strong fighter wrapped her own arms around Blake, kissing the top of her hair tenderly as she let the purring Faunus continue, wondering just how on Remnant she had been lucky enough to claim Blake as her own lover.


	6. Sinking Ships

**A/N:** Okay, context is needed for this one. One of the tags from the Blake scent marking Yang quick fic was that I would go down with the BumbleBY ship. Which, is my OTP, and I hope and PRAY that it goes canon. And so, this was the fic request in reply to that one tag. They also thought that they would upset me with this request, but BWAHAHAHAHA. I'm going to leave in the AN from the blog post too on this one. It amused me.

**WARNING: Dark themed.**

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_You'll go down with the ship, eh? Well then, bumbleby, on a sinking ship. You can decide how serious it is, and of course, their fate._

* * *

><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, <em>FUCK!<em> This is the LAST time I _EVER_ take Sun's advice for booking a vacation!" Yang shouted in fury, trying to evade the Grimm that was blocking her path.

She had gotten separated from the rest of her team, and now it was do or die more than usual. She had no idea where her fiance was at this moment, nor her sister or Weiss, but she had to keep going and try to meet up with them somewhere. And just how the hell did a Beowolf get on board a vessel floating in the middle of the damn ocean?! The blonde fighter didn't know, and the creature was already bearing down on her again, causing her to ready another round in Ember Celia. Her dress was already shredded and covered in patches of blood, and now she had also lost her heels. The beast lunged at her, but it suddenly fell into two halves, lilac eyes blinking in surprise.

Weiss stood behind the now vanishing creature, her blue eyes colder than frost. "Where's Ruby?" She questioned sternly.

"No idea. You seen Blake?"

"Last I saw, she was running like a lunatic, looking for you. Ruby and I got split up in the dinning hall when part of the ceiling caved." Her gaze dropped nervously. "I….. I don't know what happened to her."

Yang felt her heart drop to her feet. Ruby couldn't be… It was impossible! Nothing could take out her little sister, nothing at all! She said she would always be there for her. To look out for her. To protect her. Ruby had to be okay. She felt a cool hand take her own and pull her along, snapping the blonde out of her morbid thoughts. She knew Weiss hadn't given up hope on her younger lover, and she shouldn't either. An unholy groan of metal sounded as the entire structure of the ship jolted horribly, creaking and pulse-racing tearing of the hull making them lurch off of their feet. There must be a sea dwelling Grimm outside that had damaged the ship, and now the two women's felt their panic doubled.

Now, the ship was sinking, and they were still on the lower levels, their respective lovers nowhere to be found.

Yang could feel the painful swell of fear building in her throat, choking her at the thought of leaving Blake behind in this structure and fleeing, and she could see the terror reflected in Weiss' eyes as well. Neither were getting off of this damn boat until they had found them, and damn anyone and anything that stood in their way.

The white haired young woman glared at the ceiling in frustration, gripping Myrtenaster tightly as glyphs appeared around them, propelling them down the hall. Weiss knew that they had to get to the upper levels, and that Ruby and Blake would be there as well, waiting for them. Ruby would be there, waiting, not crushed below the rubble. A King Taijitu hissed at them as it slid from a room, blood covering the muzzle of the black head as the tongue flicked at them angrily. The heiress stood her ground, hearing Yang ready beside her with their expressions set in grim determination. Using a glyph to throw herself at the foe, Weiss slashed while activating earth dust, a thick slab of stone cutting through the thick scales to leave a horrible wound.

The blonde began firing rounds into the injury, the Taijitu snarling furiously as it reared back to snap it's mighty jaws at the brawler, only to have it's head severed in a flurry of rose petals and shadows. "RUBY!" Weiss screeched, rushing to her younger girlfriend and all but tackling her into the wall in her relief. "I was so scared!" She kissed her over and over again as Blake hurried to run into Yang's arms, holding her close.

"We need to move." The Faunus stated, and the team began to pick their way along the ship as it began leaning to the left, water starting to flood the floor.

Yang watched with the barest of smirks as Blake minced through the water, another sign of her feline nature showing as she glared at the liquid, quickly climbing another set of stairs to reach higher up. After what seemed like hours, they reached the mid point of the ship, but the ever rising level of cold sea water was over taking what lead they had gained, the lights flickering on and off. The amber eyed woman was shivering as the frigid waters rose past her knees, her bow flat against her head from her ears being pressed down with fear. Even Ruby could see how the entire situation was affecting her, and began to shove the brunette into the front of the group to try to keep her driest.

Another creaking groan echoed throughout the deck, and a surge of water roared onto the level, the four girls shrieking out of reflex as the cold liquid knocked them off their feet. Swept down the flooded hall several yards, they finally regained their bearings and footing, shivering heavily as their heads broke the surface. "I _HATE_ this!_ I HATE THIS!_" They could hear Blake shouting with both rage and terror edging her voice.

Yang swam over a bit shakily, trying to calm her frantic fiance. "Blake! Blake, calm down. It's going to be okay. We're getting off of this fucking ship, okay?" The blonde woman assured.

After brushing away tears, the feline woman nodded, and on the slogged through debris, bodies, blood, and water. It was a morbid and sickening task, but they had to get to the deck of the ship. Even the Grimm were fleeing the waters as they advanced several levels, Ruby fighting against the current that was trying to pull her off of her feet. Weiss wrapped her right arm firmly around her girlfriend, helping her keep her footing as they finally reached the deck.

Only to see one final lifeboat remaining past a variable army of Ursa Minor. They were cold, they were scared, they were tired, and they were desperate; which meant that it could have been a million Beowolves in the way, and they would happily have fought them to reach that damn boat. Yang and Blake slashed through their foes with deadly precision, their years at Beacon showing in their motions, the trust that they had in each other proved as they didn't even have to look to know Ruby and Weiss were keeping them protected from all blind sided attacks. They were panting by the time they finished, and added onto their already cold and water-logged states, they were utterly miserable. But finally, safety was in their grasp. Finally, they would be free of this hell-hole. The four women raced onto the boat and Yang hit the controls to lower it down, only to find them jammed. "No. No. NO NO NO NO!" She shouted in frustration, hitting them over and over again to try and make them work. "This can't be happening!"

Lilac eyes locked with Amber. "I… I have to go lower the boat manually. I'll climb down after it finishes and join you." The blonde stated in a watery voice, only to have Blake shake her head.

"No. I'll go. I'm lighter, I'm faster, and my semblance means that I can work twice as fast." She quickly kissed Yang on her lips. "I'll only be a few minutes, I promise." The Faunus whispered, hopping back off before grabbing the crank and forcing it to turn, lowering the boat with the three frightened women closer and closer to the ocean.

Weiss watched the water, Ruby clinging to her tightly, and Yang stared up at the deck of the boat as it grew father and farther away. "Come on…. Come on…" She whispered, finally feeling the tiny craft fully lowered onto the surface.

A dark figure poked out far above, and she gripped one of the ropes to slide down as something on the deck exploded, throwing her onto the hemp item as the woman clung to it tightly. Yang heard her own scream as Blake gripped the rope as tightly as she could, panting as the dark haired female lowered herself down somewhat woozily. And when she was in the boat, she could see why.

A large shard of wood was lodged into her stomach, the other end of the splinter poking out of her back, blood soaking from the wounds. "Blake!" She cried out, holding the woman tightly.

"I…. I'm fine." The Faunus panted. "Can't feel my legs, though."

Ruby and Weiss began working together to remove the splinter and cauterize the wound, Yang holding her hand firmly. After a half hour, the wood was removed, but Blake was barely stirring, and Ruby was frantically calling Oobleck to send a craft out to them, however Yang was sobbing loudly. Olive skin shouldn't be that pale, and that craft had to hurry. She wouldn't forgive herself if Blake didn't make it.

It should have been her.

* * *

><p>(Original Author's Note): CLIFF HANGER!<p>

I literally cackled maniacally when I read this first thing. Even my cats were concerned. Little do you know, that I LOVE ripping the souls of my readers to shreds, and this is what I live for.


	7. Easter Bunny

**A/N:** AAAAAAAND onto my first Crosshare/Combat Totes fic. These two are so adorable, it hurts. 

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Crosshares, Coco finds a chocolate bunny and eats it seductively in front of (and targeted at) Velvet._

* * *

><p>It was a rather nice lazy day in Coco's humble opinion, lounging with her teammates in their dorm. The young woman had her beret tilted down over her sunglasses, her ankles crossed neatly with her legs kicked up onto the chair across from her. She could hear Fox leafing through a braille book, Yatsuhashi slipping out of the room to possibly go and train more, while her own partner sat on the bed next to her, yawning absently. Velvet had been working hard to grow stronger as to not be the weakest member of their team, and while she had been doing well, it was wearing down on the mage.<p>

However, the leader of team CFVY reached into her desk to locate a book, only to find a cool metal wrapper in her grasp instead. Curiously, she extracted her gloved hand to see a chocolate rabbit candy as she pushed up on her hat, an impish grin settling on her lips upon her discovery. Oh, this was too perfect. Casually, Coco unwrapped the item as to not alert Fox to her sly plots, Velvet's long ears twitching as they locked onto the noise, rich brown eyes meeting the intense gaze of her partner. The fashionista maintained eye contact as she ran her tongue along one of the confection's ears, the shy Faunus slowly turning a very respectable red hue. Again, she repeated her action, watching as Velvet squirmed and looked away, blushing darkly. Even though the Faunus was clearly embarrassed, her eyes found their way back to her rather impish teammate, unable to watch for too long, but also unable to look away for too long as well.

The gunner leaned closer to Velvet, nibbling on the very tip of one of the chocolate ears with a dark suggestion in her gaze, her toffee brown hues mostly hidden by the lenses of her glasses. Her expression spoke of unruly intent and promises of a wild time, her tongue once again tracing along the candy. And, once more, the rabbit girl was fidgeting on the bed, struggling to gain interest in the pages of the book she had hastily lifted in a desperate attempt to distract herself. Fox turned the page of his own book, grazing his fingers along the ridges that made up the words he could feel, reading in his on way as his milky eyes stared out at nothing. "What are you two doing?" He inquired finally after Coco suckled on the ears of the chocolate bunny, Velvet coughing heavily.

"Hmmm? I'm eating some chocolate. Velvet's reading." She answered in a voice dripping with innocence, casting her partner another steamy glance, her agile tongue flicking along the treat in a way that was unmistakably sexual.

Velvet ducked her head lower into the pages of her book; the one that was currently held upside down in her grasp, trying to avoid watching her leader tease her like that. But it was just so damn hypnotizing! Slowly, like a moth drawn to the flame, her eyes found themselves once more watching as Coco gave that candy rabbit enough attention that any man, woman, or Faunus would be ready to jump her bones. In fact, that didn't sound half bad…

With a tiny squeak, the rabbit woman dropped her gaze once more, trying to purge those incredibly inappropriate thoughts from her mind. The last person she should be fantasizing about was her partner, and what Coco was currently doing was not helping her more animal nature. As timid and shy as she was, Velvet Scarlatina was a very sexual being. She had been intimate with only two other people, but it had been a very typical thing for her to randomly nuzzle them, quietly inquire if they were willing to snog her, and then proceed to undress them for more rigorous activities. Coco was not by any means unattractive. In fact, she was drop dead gorgeous. Confident, strong, beautiful, caring, and sexy as all hell. But people like that didn't take people like her seriously, and Velvet refused to ruin how well her team functioned just because she had an itch that constantly needed scratching.

Coco winked over her glasses the very moment that brown eyes met hers once again, gently biting at her piece of candy. Oh, why in the hell did her partner have to be so damn adorable? The more flustered she got, the more that the fashionista wanted her, and the dual haired girl had no way to know if Velvet wanted her in that regard or not. Judging by the blushes, desire was there, but Coco was not a one night stand kind of girl; she was possessive, and if she had Velvet, then the Faunus would be hers and hers alone. Which would probably complicate things a whole lot more than it should. The Faunus had been so shy, scared, and altogether meek when they had first met, but it seemed that her own confidence was rubbing off onto the Australian accented girl -much to her relief-, and helping her act just a bit more sure of herself. Yet still, she probably shouldn't be doing this, finally popping the chocolate into her mouth, her eyes still locked onto Velvet's before blowing her a kiss.

"F-fox?" The timid Faunus squeaked.

The redheaded male turned his face to her, his expression waiting. "I th-think I n-need to talk to Coco. In private."

At that, Coco choked on the remnants of the candy, coughing and hitting her own chest as the blind boy all but fled the room. She would have sworn that he muttered "It's about damn time." as he shut the door.

The leader forced herself to become composed once more, her face still a bit flushed from coughing. "What did you nee- MMMPH?!"

Velvet had swiftly leapt at her and kissed her lips, the smaller girl blushing deeply as she straddled her strong, brave partner, leaning back after a few moments. Coco could feel how hard the rabbit girl was trembling in fear, panting slightly as the meek Faunus licked her lips, removing a trace of the candy that had been pressed against them from the kiss. "I…. I j-just wanted to…. see if the chocolate w-w-was as good as you m-made it look." Velvet stammered.

Slowly, a wicked smirk edged it's way onto the gunner's features, wrapping her arms firmly around Velvet's waist and standing, keeping the squeaking Faunus on her as she casually walked to her bed and lowered the smaller girl to the soft surface, smiling gently at this point. "It was delicious. But that kiss was way, way better. I think I want to have another taste of that." She was hovering over the blushing girl, their bodies only a few inches apart. "Just know, that if we do this….. I won't belong to anyone else. It'll just be you and me."

At the words, trembling arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Coco was yanked into another kiss, half stunned at the sudden display of strength from her teammate. This was going to be the best bunny she had ever tasted.


	8. Arkos and BumbleBY

**A/N:** BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I loved this one for many reasons. One, is because Arkos is so adorable together. They are so sweet, I get diabetes re-reading this. Two, adorable, sweet Arkos crosses paths with a far more direct approach BumbleBY. Huehuehuehuehue...

Fluff or smut: **Why not both?**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Arkos first date, things are going really well and everything's cute, suddenly they run into -couple of your choosing- getting super frisky and things take a fast turn into awkward town._

* * *

><p>Pyrrha honestly hadn't been happier in many, many months. Jaune held her hand loosely, as if still uncertain of how to do anything romantic, even though he wore the biggest -possibly most idiotic- grin on his face. The blond had an adoring, almost reverent expression when he looked at her, causing the redhead to blush deeply, her green eyes turning to her feet shyly. Dinner had been fantastic, the movie wonderful, and now they were walking through a park by moonlight. It was something that she had always dreamed of, but been constantly unable to attain. Men had always looked at her as a means to gain fame, glory, but Jaune was…. <em>different.<em>

Jaune was sweet, kind, unassuming, a bit on the vague side at times, selfless, and above all he treated her as an equal. He was neither coddling nor trying to outshine her; Jaune Arc simply let them both bring out the best of each other, and for that, Pyrrha felt as if she was the luckiest woman in all of Remnant. Casually, the warrior swept part of her long ponytail over her shoulder before leaning in to kiss his cheek, watching her boyfriend grin wider and scuff his shoe on the dirt bashfully. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning to kiss her on her lips tenderly, chastely. It was obvious that neither of them were well versed in dating, but happy to explore cautiously with each other.

"Mmmnn…~"

The strange sound reached both of their ears, blue and green eyes narrowing slightly as they made their way to a grove of trees hidden by shadows. Jaune pulled his sword free, his partner slowly edging closer with her fists tightly clenched; she had left Miló and Akoúo̱ back in their dorm as they had been expecting a rather quiet evening. After a few slow, silent footsteps the duo peered into the darkened trees, Pyrrha having to clap a hand over her own mouth in shock.

Yang was pressing Blake into a large oak, the dark haired girl gripping the slightly taller blonde tightly, one stocking clad leg draped across her powerful girlfriend's waist. The deep purple fabric of her dress was hiked up slightly her chest restlessly arching into the more ample bust of her more aggressive lover. The soft mewling moans escaping her seemed to drive the taller woman, Yang sucking at the crook of her neck while her left hand gripped the lifted thigh, her right hand unseen. However, it didn't take much wondering to guess at where it was based on the languid moans from the Faunus woman. Even the black bow was moving with her ears, amber eyes half-mast. "Y-yang…~! Yang, we… we sh-shouldn't be- Mmmnnn… Shouldn't be doing th-this outside…." Blake whimpered, prompting her lover to press against her more.

"Awww…. But you seem to be enjoying yourself…." Was the coy response, the fighter leaving darkened marks along the shoulder and throat of the feline warrior. "And I can't bring myself to stop something you enjoy."

As quickly as possible while maintaining the utmost stealth, Jaune and Pyrrha backed away, both blushing darkly and completely mortified, embarrassed, and (unfortunately) aroused. Clearing his throat and shifting away from the redheaded girlfriend, the young Arc casually adjusted himself through his pants, trying not to make eye contact with her. The green eyed celebrity seemed to be trying equally as hard to hide her squirms, the verdant hues standing out in stark contrast to the nearly matching shades of red of her hair and face. Of all the things they had imaged to see unexpectedly, that was not one of them. "I uhh….." Jaune awkwardly began, finally looking at Pyrrha. "I think we should get back to Ren and Nora now."

"Agreed. And we shall _never_ speak of this again." She supplied, gaining a very hearty nod.

"But uh….. Maybe down the road…. We could, you know… Do something like that?" The blond fumbled, quickly adding. "In private! And…. Not between two girls!"

Pyrrha laughed at his awkward implications, linking her arm with his as they began to return to Beacon. "Maybe. But not tonight. Tonight, I think we need to cleanse our minds of that with copious amounts of mindless cartoons that Nora suggests."

All in all, a fairly good date.


	9. Melting Chocolate

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Yoooooooooooooooo can we get a Crosshares fic like the Blake in heat one?_

* * *

><p><em>'Oh for fucks sake….'<em> Velvet mentally groaned, hiding her blushing face in her pillow as she squirmed on her bed.

It had been almost two days of her rather unfortunate predicament; her heat cycle had begun and her sex drive was through the roof. Her teammates had noticed her unable to focus more than usual, and Velvet hadn't said a word to her girlfriend about her condition. It was embarrassing to her that all she could think of was dragging Coco into the nearest room and having her gunner shag her senseless over and over again. The idea of confessing this issue was enough to make the rabbit Faunus want to curl up in a hole and die.

The sounds of the door slowly being opened caused her long ears to twitch, the gentle knock alerting her of it being her partner come to check in on her once again. "Hey… Velv?" The soft voice caused the girl to groan loudly into her pillow. "You doing okay? Professor Goodwitch said you had to leave class."

Velvet nodded silently, still hiding her face in the object in her grasp. She could hear Coco walking over to her, gently touching and stroking her back. "I didn't get you knocked up, did I?" The cocky youth teased half-heartedly, genuinely worried about her timid girlfriend. Even for Velvet, she was being incredibly closed off.

Under her hand, the beret wearing teen could feel the trembling of her lover's body, her concern only growing. Coco's brow was furrowed, using both hands to turn the rabbit Faunus over, the smaller girl still holding the pillow firmly over her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Was the terse question, edged with frustration.

When there was still no answer, the leader of team CFVY began tugging the pillow away, but found Velvet's grip to be shockingly strong on it. For whatever reason, she did _not_ want to let it go. Straddling Velvet's waist for added leverage, Coco renewed her attempts to yank away the shield from the armored mage. Finally, after much tugging, the pillow was yanked free and the flirty teen frowned at the expression on her lover's face. It was scared, confused, and….. lusty? _'Oh…. Oh. OH! _Oh_….'_ The realization hit her hard at what the issue was.

But, as only Coco would, the gunner leaned down to deeply kiss Velvet, nipping at her lower lip while tracing along her breasts teasingly. She felt the small mage arching into her touch, pressing into her body with her own before sitting up. "You still haven't told me what's wrong." The dual haired girl prompted, arching her eyebrow.

Velvet was panting heavily below Coco, groaning in desire and need when she felt lips come crashing down upon hers once more, her ears shivered, her fingertips tracing along her strong partner's sides to grasp her closer. Only to find the brunette slip out of her grasp again. Another whimper flitted from her lips, the Faunus distressed at being teased like this. "C-coco…. Please?" She pleaded, squeaking when her shirt was torn in two, Coco's warm mouth upon her heated skin.

"I can't ever say no to you, can I?" She dominant girl mumbled into the silky surface, happy to oblige her lover. "My sweet little Easter Bunny."

As much as that name both irritated and flattered her, Velvet was busy moaning and arching at her girlfriend's attentions. She hoped that she would be able to keep up with her Fauns needs; Velvet had the sneaking suspicion that they would be occupied in this particular activity for a very long time.


	10. Friends in Need

**A/N**: I may or may not make a quick fic sequel for this one on my own at a later date due to the open ending. Keep your eyes open for it just in case!

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Blake and Velvet get together to "study" (but they're really just having secret faunus bonding/confiding in each other time) and end up talking about their relationships. (optional: sex life talk, or exchanging notes on how to deal with those heat cycles that keep getting thrown around)_

* * *

><p>Blake looked at her notes casually at the table of the library, waiting patiently as her pencil carefully added definition to her latest artwork in her notebook; yet another sketch of Yang, this one with her girlfriend standing in only her shorts, sunglasses, and a smile. The image made a small smile edge onto her lips, her golden eyes gentle at the impish and inviting expression there. Oh, how she had enjoyed spending time with her lover after the main part was sketched, a faint blush settling on her cheeks.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She heard a soft voice whisper in apology, Blake quickly turning the page as Velvet hurried to sit next to her. "I got held up."

The cat Faunus' nose crinkled slightly, waving her hand in front of her face. "Yeah, you and Coco were busy. I can smell it on you. Jeez, Velv…."

The rabbit girl scowled slightly, her face a dark red as she ducked her head slightly. "Like you're one to talk. You smell like you and Yang were mucking about for at least three hours."

Blake coughed and turned an equal shade of crimson, not meeting the brown gaze. "Uhhh…. Yeah…. So, I think today's topic will be battle strategies." She stated in an embarrassed tone, her bow twitching slightly.

Velvet sat down next to her younger friend, the second year's long ears flopping a bit as she relaxed, pulling out her books. "So, how are you and Yang getting on?"

A smirk found it's way onto the black haired girl's lips. "I think you already know the answer to that. I would assume that you and Coco are also doing well."

A timid nod was the reply, the older Faunus flipping through her notes idly. "So, what are we actually going on about this time?" She inquired in a casual tone as they both scanned their notes.

Both of the Faunus had been meeting like this to chat in private for several weeks now. They preferred it as Coco knew that Blake would keep the bullies away from her quiet girlfriend, and it gave them time to talk away from their teams while looking as if they were actually doing something. "I dunno. Whatever I suppose."

A pencil tapped on the desk, soft ears laying down as the Mistrian teen pondered. "Blake? Does Yang treat you well? I mean, she does seem like a bit of a flirt. She doesn't go snogging some other girl, does she?"

Golden hues narrowed at the insinuation, a hand swatting Velvet firmly on her arm. "Of course not! I could say the same about Coco, but we both know she's head over heels for you." A coy smile toyed on her lips. "You _are_ her 'Easter Bunny' after all."

"Please don't call me that stupid name. She knows I bloody well hate it." Even though she was blushing and hiding her face in her hands.

There were playful giggles. "You don't even want to know what Yang has called me in private. I remember once she called me her sweet li-"

"No! No, no, stop that ruddy train of thought this instant. I don't need to know that, thank you very much!" The shy woman interrupted swiftly, her eyes wide in a red face.

Another soft laugh at her words from the younger woman, her expression kind. "So, Blake?" Her bow perked up slightly. "How does Yang take you being in heat, if I may ask?"

It was Blake's turn to look at her book with a deep blush, fidgeting. "She…. Takes it well. I mean, honestly, I think she looks forward to my heat cycles." An obsidian eyebrow arched at her friend. "And Coco…?"

The brunette smiled in spite of her flushed face. "Same. I mean, with your heat cycle, you just need to muck about for a good long while. Mine…. Well, it's nearly a constant need for Coco to… Well, you know."

"Rabbit sex drive. That's all, Velv."

Brown eyes rolled. "Says the girl who holes herself up in her bloody room when her heat cycle strikes and then screams loud enough for the whole campus to hear."

Blake turned a rather bizarre mix of pale and vibrant crimson. "My _GOD_, am I really that loud?"

Velvet pat her hand in a rather consoling manner. "Only to those of us who are Faunus, my dear." The scathing pout was more than enough to make the rabbit eared girl grin. "Now, now. Don't fret. I mean it, only I can really hear it. Or anyone I'm sure that passes by your dorm. Sometimes, I have Coco- er…. Help drown you two out."

"You know, as much as I love you, I really do hate you right now." Her feline companion grumbled, but was silenced by a hand scratching under her chin.

After a few moments, an involuntary rumble began deep in her chest, her golden eyes dilating and sliding shut. The fingers continued gently scratching under her jawline, the bow moving happily moments before a camera flash startled them both. Blake growled loudly, standing up and planting herself in front of Velvet in case there was trouble when two females giggled from the shadows, Yang and Coco doubled over with the dual haired girl holding a camera. Both clasped hands over their mouths to stifle the sounds of their muffled laughter, the raven haired teen glowering from a red face. "Bl-blake! You looked so fucking adorable!" Yang finally managed.

"Oh, oh that was amazing. The bunny making the kitty purr… I want to make a poster of this one." The beret wearing gunner giggled.

"H-how long have you b-been st… standing there?" Velvet stammered at long last.

A toffee brown eye winked devilishly over a darkened lens. "Long enough, my dear Easter Bunny. I didn't know we were competing against Yang here for loudest sex."

The busty blonde waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Hmmm…. Maybe next time we can make it a private competition. What do you say, Blake?"

At that point, Blake and Velvet both raced over to grab hold of their respective girlfriend's hands and began to drag them in opposite directions to avoid any more of that particular conversation, both of the Faunus girls blushing a shade of red never before known to Remnant. Yang and Coco both glanced at each other over their shoulders, the lilac eyed teen mouthing,_"I'll get her to agree, trust me."_ Before the brunette gave her a single thumbs up shortly before she was yanked harder around a corner, her expression of comical surprise.

Sooner or later, they would find out who had the louder Faunus, and Yang swore that she would be the winner of that bet.


	11. Sweet Savior

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Coco beating up and/or insulting some jerks who were picking on her bae for being a bunny while they were out clothes shopping._

* * *

><p>Coco pulled a shirt from the rack, holding it in front of Velvet with an appraising expression on her face. "Hmmm….. Good cut, but wrong color." She stated to no one before putting it back, rummaging for a new item to try.<p>

It had been the first time since they had started dating that Velvet had gone out clothes shopping with her, and to mark the occasion, the heavy weapons girl had taken her to an exclusive boutique that she herself frequented. It was a lovely afternoon, and her quiet girlfriend was standing dutifully next to her as she picked through more clothing, lowering the glasses on her face to get a better look at the apparel.

"Look at that freak." A male voice hissed, Coco instantly on high alert.

"Fucking Faunus coming into places like this and touching clothing I like." A female stated in a disgusted tone. "She doesn't even look like she could afford to be here."

In the blink of an eye, the beret was tugged off of her head, toffee toned eyes turning to see a silently crying Velvet shoving the hat on over her ears, shaking harshly. _"I'm holding on to these, and if you ever need them to feel comfortable, they will always be here. On me." _She recalled telling her blind friend and the shy Faunus the day that their team had been put together. She reached out a single gloved hand towards her lover, her expression both worried and hurt for the girl. "Velvs….." She whispered in a hushed voice.

Her attention instantly shifted to where the speakers were who had dared to insult the girl she loved, spotting a human couple picking through the racks as her entire aura darkened with rage. How_ dare_ they upset her sweet friend? How _dare_ they make Velvet cry? She would make them pay for this.

Lowering her sunglasses on her nose, Coco grasped her bag firmly, sauntering over to the duo. "Hey." She stated in a cold voice, the two looking up to meet her gaze. "Who the hell were you just talking about?"

The young male tilted his head apologetically. "Oh! Uh, sorry about that. We weren't talking about you, miss. It's that freak over there." He narrowed his blue eyes at the cowering brunette as she edged closer to Coco again, but trying to stay away from the humans who were verbally tormenting her. "I can't believe they let those things in here. Don't they know her kind are all killers?"

"Velvet goes to Beacon to keep all of Vale safe from the Grimm." Her grip on her tote tightened. "She's also my partner."

The girl gasped. "They let _them_ into Beacon now?! God, that place has gone downhill since Ozpin took over. I'm so _sorry_ you have to be on a team with it!" She sympathized, but Coco had reached her limit of being able to deal with discriminatory idiots for the day.

"She is also my _GIRLFRIEND!_" She screeched, her tote whipping around and slamming the girl hard against the head to throw her into a wall.

The female dropped like a brick, her possible boyfriend turning to roar in fury at the fashionista, her lips curled in a snarl as he charged. She kicked him in the chest with her boot, knocked his face upwards with her bag so he careened backwards, and then punched him as hard as she could in his groin, her expression deadly. "Velvet fights to keep trash like you safe! She puts her damn _life_ on the line every damn mission we take, _AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO JUST TALK SHIT ABOUT HER WHILE YOU ENJOY THE FREEDOM SHE FIGHTS FOR YOU ASS-BADGERS TO HAVE?!_"

Her furious shouts had everyone scampering away from the scene, her tote unraveling to expose the mini-gun inside of it, leveling the item at the male. She was tired of people doing this to the Faunus. She was tired of seeing how hurt it made Velvet, and how much seeing her girlfriend hurt hurt her too. She would make it stop._ 'Kill two, and the rest will fucking learn…'_ the part of her that hated these idiots hissed, her finger moving to the trigger.

_"COCO, NO!"_ She heard someone shout, arms wrapping around her from behind and forcing the gun to point to the floor.

She stood stock still, Velvet sobbing loudly into her shoulder, soft ears grazing her cheek. "Coco…. Please, please stop this…." The smaller girl begged, holding her tightly. "Please, they learned their lesson…. Please…."

The heavy weapons girl was shaking with the force of her anger, but the soft crying was making cold reality wash over her. Her finger remained hovering over the trigger, her hands shaking slightly. They hurt Velvet, they had to pay. Nobody hurt her family, let alone the girl she loved and just walked along their merry little way.

"No, don't… Don't be what they think I am…. Please, put it away, Coco. I'm okay, see?"

Vaguely she felt the beret shoved back onto her head, the arms returning to their grasp of the taller gunner. She was acting like a monster? Was the mage right? Toffee hues swept over the area briefly, seeing the expression of fear on everyone's faces, her gun folding back into her bag quickly. She had been about to kill two people in cold blood, in the city. She turned to look down at her still crying partner, her own face a mask of horror.

What if Velvet hadn't stopped her?

"Oh God, Velves…. I'm…." She looked at the people standing around them, seeing how they were slowly relaxing as her two throttled opponents were groaning in pain. "I'm so sorry."

A small hand quickly took hers and dragged her almost out of the boutique with several apologies to the owner, only to get a quiet assurance that she had been about to phone the police to get them out when the fight had happened. Apparently, she was on the line with Ozpin to try and explain that while Coco had gone a bit far, it had been to aid her partner. Another hushed apology from the Faunus, and they were out the door and hurrying back to the school until the small magic user suddenly halted and turned to throw her arms around Coco, hugging her tightly.

"Coco…. Please, don't scare me like that again. I love you too much to see you do something like that for me."

Coco clung to her small lover tightly, burying her face in the brunette hair to hide her own tears. She had nearly gone over the edge, but Velvet… Shy, quiet, timid Velvet Scarlatina had pulled her back from that horrible ledge. What would she do without her sweet little Easter Bunny?


	12. Family Tree? More like Family Forest!

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Velvet tells Coco about her family, and as it turns out she is one of 9+ siblings (for rabbit reasons)_

* * *

><p>Coco stroked Velvet's ears as the younger girl lay her head on her legs, smiling absently at the wall. They had been in relative silence for almost twenty minutes now, but it was a comfortable silence; they were content to simply bask in each other's company. The gunner cast a peaceful glance down at her lover, gaining a blushing grin in return, those soft, long ears flopped limply to show exactly how much trust she had in her leader. "Hey, Velves?" She started. "What's your family like?"<p>

Chocolate brown hues blinked a few times, the smaller female pursing her lips in thought. "My… family?" Her lover nodded. "Well, not much to tell. The whole lot are Faunus and they remain in Mistral, and that's really all."

The taller Huntress in training frowned slightly at the quick summary. "Yeah, but… What are they like?"

A sigh escaped Velvet. "Well, Mum is a healer, and Dad used to work for the White Fang before the new head took over. He helped organize the protests and maintained peace of the other Faunus at them. I attended a few, but the humans usually got out of hand even though we were peaceful."

Coco's brow furrowed at the tiny tremor that took over her lover's body, understanding that one of her many fears of humans had resulted from these incidents. If she ever found out who had scared _her_ Easter Bunny, they would be beaten to death with their own legs. "Any siblings?"

Velvet suddenly laughed. "You could say that. There's Roger, the eldest. He is a gun mage. Then there's Becky, she's a healer. Oh, Colin, Arthur, and Evelyn are the triplets. They took a more scientific route, even though Ev is a bit too….. rowdy to be a professional. She likes to make things explode. I reckon she showed her skills though when she made an explosive holiday jumper for Thomas that one year." She laughed again, as if recalling something else. "Tabitha, Marge, Kayla, Ashika, and Elfy are the quintuplets. And bloody hell, they are identical aside from fashion tastes. You might like Tabi, though. She dresses to impress, but she's a ginger."

Coco was already struggling to keep up with the names and order, let alone how many Velvet was rattling off. She had honestly thought that there were only about five kids. Not a freaking circus amount.

"Thomas comes next, and he's a glyph wielder. Tyler and Amir are after that, and one does boxing. Amir like swords, though. After them comes Jayce, Mikhail, and Tanya. They all graduated from Haven. Oh! Then there's Melody, then River and Jade; that lot are all snipers. And then there's me."

There was a pause as the dual haired gunner blinked, trying to take in all the information.

"But now, let's get to my nieces and nephews."

Coco flopped backwards, positive that her brain was oozing out of her head by this point. Yup. Rabbit Faunus seemed to certainly keep to their animal nature, especially when it came to intimacy.


	13. Locked Eyes, Loud Moans (NSFW)

Fluff or smut: **SMUT. PURE PORN.**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_I noticed you made a post about locking eyes with another girl and thinking 'I could make you scream all night long'. Apply that to the ship of your choosing._

* * *

><p>Yang smirked as she looked through her notes, casually watching Blake hiss at Zwei from atop Ruby's bed through lowered lashes. Peering over her writing once again, the blonde began to tr not to giggle as the dog happily wagged at the feline, the glowering girl clearly not willing to play nice with the pet. "I swear… <em>Yang!<em> This dog is gonna make me scream!"

Lilac hues turned up from her book to meet golden orbs, a sly grin on the brawler's lips. _'Oh, I could make you scream my name all night long…'_ She mused, instead speaking in a dismissive voice. "He just wants you to pet him."

Another long hiss from the Faunus sounded off, the raven haired girl clearly distressed. "PLEASE make him go away, Yang!"

At the plea for help, golden eyebrows arched curiously, an impish grin spreading across her face. "And what do I get for rescuing the fair maiden?" Were her seductively crooned words.

Blake was at this point trying to swat at the poor dog, nearly at her wits end. "Whatever you want, just please make him leave!"

"Zwei~!"

At the chipper call from the taller fighter, the corgi yipped and looked up to the other upper bed, tilting his head curiously, his tongue lolling. "Go visit Oobleck, okay?"

Another yip, this time the pet scampering out obediently to fulfill the request as a sigh of relief was breathed out from the feline girl. "Thank you, Yang…"

However, the blonde instead swiftly slid down to meet her on the ground, sidling up to Blake with an expression that held no innocent intentions on her features. "And now…" The buxom teen cornered the blushing Faunus against a wall. "I think I'll take my prize. A kiss, from the damsel in distress?"

Blake was dark red, her golden eyes lowered to the left as she fidgeted in front of Yang, trying to act indifferent. In truth, she had been hiding her growing attractions for her partner, and this was not helping her efforts at all. Her right hand reached up to nervously brush a lock of hair behind her human ear, her bow shifting. "If… If you insist. I suppose my brave knight has earned it."

A tender hand reached for her chin to tilt her face up to meet Yang's gentle gaze, her own completely nervous at what she was agreeing to. Full lips slowly lowered to her own, a sweet kiss being pressed against her own startlingly chapped lips. After a brief moment, Blake quickly pulled back, much to her partner's obvious shock, disappointment, and possible hurt. "Wait." The cat eared girl whispered before flicking out her tongue to wet her lips. "Can we try that again?"

Lilac eyes softened in clear relief, and her hands gripped the black collar of her shorter teammate's shirt to yank her against her once more. The kiss was warm, it was sweet, it was intoxicating.

_It was perfect._

Olive toned arms wrapped slowly around the brawler's shoulders, pulling their bodies closer still while Yang pressed the Faunus into the cool wall. Her tongue grazed along Blake's lower lip, the small warrior opening her mouth slowly to admit her as one strong hand tangled fingers into raven locks. One of the shockingly sharp canine teeth grazed the powerful blonde's tongue, sending a jolt up her spine as their chests arched together. Slowly, almost reverently, her lips moved to the former outcast's jawline, trailing kisses lower still to nibble and suckle at the crook of her neck sensuously.

"Y-yang..~!"

The sound of her name being moaned out like that sent her desires higher still, the sensation of nails scratching at her back through her jacket causing her to groan in appreciation. This was nothing like what she had imagined it would be; it was better. Without thinking, her right thigh was slowly edging high and high up between the squirming teen's legs, but the sensation of Blake's heated center pressing damply a scant inch below the hem of her shorts brought her firmly back to reality. "Blake…. Do you want this?" She questioned in a breathless pant.

"Y-yes…. Please, Yang."

The vocal consent was all she needed to proceed, lifting the smaller girl into her arms and carrying her back to the bed below her own, gently lowering her down to the sheets moments before their lips found each other's once more. Her hands busied themselves with the fasteners of the jacket, struggling with them as she felt fumbling ones attempt to strip her at the same time. Yang was growing frustrated, tearing open the shirt that lay below the now discarded jacket and sliding her hands along the soft skin she had exposed.

Blake turned her head and let out a soft whimper of pleasure, her skin flushed with desire. While she did abhor the destruction of her clothing, there was something about it having been Yang that made it not only okay, but sexy. Her hands were busy yanking off that leather jacket, then tugging away the skin tight halter, before tailing up her partner's defined stomach. She was panting heavily when Yang began to tug at her shoes, then shorts and stockings, watching as the blonde stood to remove the last of her own cloth defenses before returning, gentle hands moving to the bow, but her Faunus ears flattened, the bow laying down with them.

"Then on it stays." She heard the taller girl assure her.

It was absurdly touching that Yang was willing to let it go that easily, and so Blake reached up and untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor with their clothes. Her feline ears twitched anxiously, nervous moments before soft lips pressed against the left one, and then the other. "You're beautiful." Was the whispered praise, the bookish girl blushing deeper.

It put her at ease, and she tugged the naked, busty fighter back on top of her, cupping her cheeks with gentle hands. It was almost surreal that her partner was the one she would be doing this with, let alone the one she had fallen so madly in love with. The Faunus leaned up to nibble at the brawler's earlobe, the high-pitched moan she gained in response causing her to grin impishly. No wonder Yang loved teasing her so much; it was positively empowering.

Yang, however, shoved her dark haired partner down to the bed, her eyes glowing red for a moment before returning to lilac. Her head lowered to one of the supple breasts, gently beginning to suckle on the nipple as the other teen writhed below her languidly, groaning lewdly. Her soft lips pursed slightly as her tongue teased the hardening nipple relentlessly, one hand slipping lower still to stroke cautiously at the now quivering yet heated opening between Blake's legs.

The tips of her fingers carefully circled the trembling opening, the warm wetness coating her fingertips making her giddy with desires. Her partner was busy mewling and arching her hips, her suddenly sharp nails scratching along Yang's spine to leave angry red lines in their wake. Her mouth detached from the one breast to move it's dutiful attention to the other, timidly slipping a single finger into the tight passage in an exploratory manner. The blonde had no idea what she was doing, but she was trying her best, the breathy moans and wriggling of the smaller woman egging her on more than her own confidence at this point. After a minute more, her mouth released the other hardened nipple and moved lower to the apex of her lover's thighs.

Blake tangled her fingers carefully into the long golden tresses, letting out a long, low moan of appreciation at the feeling of her partner sucking on her clit at long last, her chest arching in pleasure. The black ears flattened slightly, golden eyes half-mast in bliss as she rocked her hips with the motions. Another finger slid into her opening, her wetness soaking the digits as her passage squeezed them ever so slightly, her head tilting back onto her pillow. Yang clearly didn't have any experience, but damn did it still feel good anyways! The tongue that was currently flicking her sensitive nub was causing her to jerk and half scream in pleasure, her thighs shifting restlessly. She could feel something akin to a coil being tightly wound up inside of her abdomen, and Blake had no idea what to do about it other than let it keep building. "YANG~!"

The blonde was half smirking into the soft folds of her partner, still sucking and teasing the tiny area as Blake's opening tightened even more on her fingers, curling the digits inside of her experimentally. When she pressed into the soft walls behind the Faunus' clit, she could feel the teen stiffen moments before another scream filled the room, the passage pulsing and tart fluids all but soaking her chin and fingers.

"OH GOD, YANG~!"

By the time Blake finally stopped her thrashing, the blonde was grinning up at her impishly from between her legs, winking with a coy gleam in her lilac eyes. Before the panting girl could form coherent words, the sensation of Yang running her tongue along her opening again caused her to shiver and jerk, her head thrown backwards once again. "AHHHH~~~"

Her fingers tightened more in those long, soft locks, her golden eyes tightly shut as the pleasure rose slowly once more. "Yang, YANG!" She called, her tone full of ecstasy and need.

Yang was enjoying the response Blake was giving her, her own thighs slick with the evidence of her own desires. Sure, she would ask Blake if she was willing to reciprocate later, but right now….

Right now she wanted to hear her partner screaming her name for as long as possible.


	14. JNPR Breakfast Food Brawl

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Fic prompt: What happens when team JNPR goes on a double date?_

* * *

><p>"So… There we were. It was pitch black!"<p>

Ren rolled his eyes as he cut into his pancakes. "It was midday, and sunny."

Jaune was smirking as he listened, one arm casually -albeit nervously- around Pyrrha's shoulders, holding a cup of hot tea in his other hand. The redhead leaned into his warmth slightly, her head resting against the crook of his neck, both of them smiling softly. It was nice to be out on a double date, even if it was to the local all day breakfast place due to Nora's insisting.

"We were surrounded by the White Fang!" The excitable ginger went on, somehow speaking clearly in spite of half of a pancake sticking out of her mouth.

"They were birds. Not even Grimm, just birds."

"They wanted provisions! And ours were their target."

The Eastern Huntsman sighed as he arched his eyebrow. "They saw she had some food, and were interested."

Pyrrha was smiling at the imaginative recounting of their teammates from Nora, her green eyes gentle as they looked upon her female teammate shoveling food onto her mouth at an irresponsible pace. One orange-red eyebrow waggled at the warrior secretly, a tiny yet knowing smirk her only reply. They had been lovers of sorts before their respective boyfriends had finally worked up the courage to ask them out properly, but they had managed to keep that firmly under wraps. There had been a spark, mutual interest, attraction, but they lacked that something deeper to pursue it; that something had been found within the awkward blonde and the more rational warrior. It had been nice while it lasted, but they were both incredibly happy with their boyfriends.

"Given no other choice, we were forced to abandon our supplies to escape with our lives!"

"She thought it would be nice to feed them, and she did." A grin edged onto the stoic male's features. "She's been doing this now for three weeks, and they follow her everywhere around campus."

Jaune was laughing as he imagined Nora being followed around the school by a troop of birds, cooing at them loudly. He nearly choked on his own drink while his stronger girlfriend clapped him on the back in an effort to help him regain his breath, knocking him face-first into his plate by accident instead. "Sorry!" She quickly apologized, her hands in front of her mouth to hide her own mortified expression.

The blond slowly raised his face out of the plate full of eggs, bacon, and ham, bits of food clinging to his skin and hair as Nora cackled loudly in glee at him. Blue eyes flashed at his teammate, reaching over to his girlfriend's plate while she was distracted and scooping up one of her sunny-side up eggs before lobbing it across the table at the other ginger, only to have Ren nudge her aside while reaching for salt and the yolk splatter on him instead.

For several seconds, all was silent as the laughter stopped, all eyes on the yellow oozing down his pink and black hair, two sets of blue and one set of green wide in shock. Finally, turquoise hues narrowed dangerously at the blond leader, her expression clearly angered at the attack on Ren, no matter how accidental. "This. Means." She swiftly reached over and grabbed hold of a bottle of ketchup. _"WAR!"_

The teen flipped the lid and squirt the red substance at him, but her wild aim in her determination to cover every square inch of Jaune also splattered Pyrrha with a fair amount, the warrior half screeching in shock through her laughter at the assault. Her own hand flashed out to grasp one of the many syrup pitchers and throw the contents on her friend, Nora gasping at the waste of her favored topping. _"NOT THE SYRUP!"_ The powerhouse of team JNPR cried out, staring in horror at the sticky goop that was on her arms and hands. "Now it's personal!"

At her words, the two couples jumped up and began slinging food and condiments at each other across the table, other patrons of the establishment covering their heads and dashing for cover, or fleeing the building after hastily paying. Ren was battling against Jaune, carrots against a pot lid and ladle, Nora and Pyrrha launching an edible assault at one another from across several tables as the staff of the restaurant simply remained hidden, already fully acclimated to this unusual display of friendly rivalry from their best customers. At the throwing of a large ham, Pyrrha was forced to abandon her place behind an overturned table, activating her semblance to send several cans of spray whipped topping at the blue eyed girl, hearing the shriek of shock as they descended upon her.

Jaune was blocking swipes of vegetables from his friend, the boys fighting against the other to defend the honor of their lovers while the rambunctious females battled it out far more violently. Magenta hues narrowed at him, a low kick sweeping him off of his feet, but he leaned back to use his hands to catch himself, thankful to all of the late night training his partner had been drilling him with as he sprang into a back-flip and safely to his feet some distance away before hunting new weapons. "Ah-_HA! Ohhh…_" He held up a breakfast sausage and saucer, chuckling weakly. "I uhh…. En garde?" He stated in a nervous voice.

Ren grinned as he tossed his carrots at the boy, watching one break his meager sword in half, the other pegging him in the face. Rolling, the Eastern Huntsman lifted up two spoons, with a saddened sigh before rushing at the stunned leader, flipping into the air for more force as he brought them down onto the plate and broke it. However, the battle was wearing him down, and his very limited endurance was almost completely spent. He had to find a way to take out his opponent so he couldn't help Pyrrha in defeating his imaginative partner. And so, he gripped Jaune by his cheeks and reared backwards, bringing both of their foreheads together moments before the blond could even use his semblance, both flopping onto their back, knocked out.

Pyrrha was at this point wrestling Nora in an unholy mess of syrup, sugar, whipped cream, and strawberry jam, the smaller ginger holding her off with her impressive strength. "Do you yield?!" She demanded, but squealed in surprise when she found herself kicked backwards into the sugary disaster on the floor, Nora now straddling her with cans of whipped topping in each hand.

"Victory is mine!" The blue eyed teen screeched in joy, unleashing both of her weapons into the face of her opponent.

Pyrrha was thrashing wildly in a vain attempt to avoid the aerosol propelled confection, but it was all over her face, golden head wear, and her clothing. She was torn between screaming and laughing, the sound made more awkward by the sweet fluff still being sprayed at her. "I yield,_ I YIELD!_" The invincible warrior shouted in exasperation, finally conceding defeat.

The assault ended at long last, Nora cackling wildly from her position atop her teammate. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" She sang out gleefully before looking at the prone figures of their respective boyfriends. "Awww….. They must be sleepy. Or they broke each other."

Green eyes followed her gaze to giggle at the boys, sitting up slightly with Nora still atop her and smirking. "It would seem they drew a stalemate."

The warrior's train of through was derailed violently when she felt a tongue lick her cheek, her face bright red as she looked at her teammate. The powerhouse winked playfully before dismounting and offering her friend a hand up. "Strawberries and cream, right here." She pointed at her own cheek where she had licked Pyrrha to act as a mirror. "Probably one of my favorite flavors now."

As Nora skipped off to lift Ren and toss him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing more than a sack of flour, Pyrrha used her thumb to collect a bit off of her cheek and looked at it curiously. A pink mix of strawberry jam and whipped topping decorated her fingertip, and much to her own embarrassment, she tasted it to find it a bit sweet and a bit tart. Rolling her eyes at her friend's flirtatious antics, she hoisted Jaune, helped pay for the food as Glynda stormed in furiously, and all but fled with Nora back to Beacon.

Double dates out into the city were both fun, and a bit disastrous; especially when team JNPR was involved. She highly doubted that team RWBY ever had anything quite this destructive occur during any such outing for their group.


	15. Cat vs Dog

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Blake vs Zwei for Yang's love._

* * *

><p>Blake sat in Yang's lap, glaring at the dog from her position on the upper bed, the dog yipping at the duo. Yang was busy looking over battle maneuvers on her scroll, but the sight of the faithful pet doing back-flips drew her attention. "Awww….. Look at him, Blake!" She crooned, lilac eyes watching him softly.<p>

The Faunus growled low in her chest, her ears flattening to her hair. Oh, he wanted to challenge her for Yang, huh? Two could play at that. So, she purred loudly, rubbing her face against her lover's throat in retaliation. She could feel her blonde partner chuckle, the firm arms wrapping around her smaller frame to hold the golden eyed girl against her sturdy body. Her own hands were kneading at the lower back of her partner, content to be held like this.

Zwei, however, was not to be outdone, and he somehow began walking on his front paws, much to Yang's joy. "Oh! Look at him! He's walking on his front legs! It's like watching a burnt marshmallow doing a handstand!"

The purring slowed slightly, as both she and the dog locked eyes with each other, and Blake decided to play dirty. She leaned up and kissed the brawler deeply, her sharp teeth grazing Yang's tongue when the blonde slid her tongue into her mouth. Her hands methodically moved as they continued their kneading, finally massaging the ample breasts of her partner as a throaty moan vibrated into her mouth. Strong arms pulled her tighter against her, their kiss growing in passion until the scent of Yang's arousal was the only scent that Blake could identify in the room.

Finally, Yang broke the kiss and looked deep into Blake's eyes, panting heavily. "Wuh…. One second?"

She stumbled off of the bed, flailing when she forgot that they were on her bunk and therefore falling to land on her face, her hair sparking slightly from the impact. Groaning, Yang rolled to her feet, standing and going to the desk to scrawl onto a blank piece of paper 'NSFWR' and grabbing some tape. Her purple hues turned to the dog with an apologetic smile, gently ushering him out. "Sorry, Zwei. Go…. hang out with Ruby and Weiss for me, okay? I'll be…. uh… busy for a while. Maybe keep them away from the room for the next hour or three?" They were out the door, the buxom brawler turning to quickly tape the sign to the door, leaning down to whisper to the dog, "I'm gonna fuck that pussy cat."

Just as the dog cocked his head to the side in clear confusion, she turned and swiftly shut the door, Zwei happily scampering off to find his other master and the white haired girl. He liked her. She always tried to sneak him food when no one was watching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** NSFWR stands for Not Safe For White Rose, and is a headcanon due to banter I had with an anon. It was instated by Weiss to help from her ever walking in on Yang and Blake, as well as keeping the young leader innocent of mind. And from seeing her sister bang Blake.


	16. Most Embarrassing Moment Award Goes to

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_I'd like to request a prompt where Velvet is worried Coco doesn't want to have a serious relationship, but then Coco tells her she loves her, and Velvet unintentionally binkies and embarrasses herself. (If you don't know what binkying is it's kind of like a spontaneous excited jump where a bunny either kicks into the air or turns their body and you should totally look it up because it's great.)_

* * *

><p>She was fidgeting, which for Velvet wasn't particularly unusual, but this time she was shaking almost violently in the presence of Coco. Her leader was deeply concerned about just how antsy and upset her young lover was, but she still had yet to gain an actual answer no matter how much she had tried to figure it out. The dual haired teen stood, causing her partner to stand as well almost woodenly, her brow furrowed. Just what in the hell had gotten into her lover? She had been mulling over her feelings for several weeks now, and it was clear that she wanted to take the next step, to admit that she loved her, but she had to find out if someone had hurt her bunny first and kill them if need be.<p>

Velvet was still fixing her shirt even though she knew it was fine. They had finished yet another round of intimacy only ten or so minutes ago, but the Faunus was very mentally preoccupied. Her whirling mind was awash with worries that Coco might not love her, that she would be forever only just a bed mate. And while that was most certainly a wonderful thing as her lover was fairly fantastic in bed, she didn't want to be just a lover, just someone that Coco slept with. She wanted something more, something permanent. And yet, the rabbit Faunus was utterly terrified to voice her worries, her fears, and thus they were compounding into a silent storm within.

"Velves…? I need to tell you something."

Her rapidly beating heart seemed to stop before thundering at even wilder speeds. She was half convinced that it would simply explode within her chest, her legs shaking with nerves. Oh no, what Coco breaking it off with her?! But she still hadn't admitted that she loved the human! Velvet was trying so very hard to keep from hyperventilating, unsure of just how she was managing that.

"I…. I wanted to say… that you…. I mean we…."

Velvet's hands were shaking, sweaty. She couldn't speak with her throat so dry and constricted. Was this heartbreak? She had gone through break ups before, but they had never been anything like this.

"Velvet, I love you, and I want to be… Would you please be my girlfriend?"

Everything in the world stopped for the Faunus at those words, and she was sure that she might have died at that moment. Suddenly, Velvet yipped and without even thinking, she found herself jumping into the air and kicking her legs up, her ears straight up in her joy with hands happily held close to her chest. "Of course! I would love to date you, Coco!" She squealed excitedly.

The moment her feet touched the floor again, she realized exactly what she had done, her face burning crimson as her now girlfriend just stood there, dumbfounded. "Did….. did you just… _binky?!_"

Velvet hid her face in her hands, nodding shyly. Or course she would make a ruddy fool of herself first thing. And yet, she felt strong arms quickly wrap around her and lift her into an embrace, her feet not even touching the floor. "_OHMYGOD!_ That was the _cutest_ thing I have _ever_ seen! I have the most adorable girlfriend _EVER!_" The gunner screeching wildly.

The rabbit Faunus blushed, finally laughing loudly as she wrapped her own arms around Coco's shoulders, their foreheads touching. Coco really was different than anyone else she had ever been with. And as their lips pressed together once more, the beret wearing leader still spinning her idly, Velvet realized that she wouldn't want it any other way.


	17. Sinking Ships part 2

So, for some reason this ended up with a bit of a monochrome flavor to it. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! Maybe is't totally platonic? Maybe Weiss has a bit of a thing for her and she just doesn't act on it as she is with Ruby? Who knows, but this ended up like maybe Weiss would totally have a threesome and make a wonderful round of Bee's Schnees with Yang and Blake._****_

_**WARNING: Dark**__** themed.**_

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_*Eagerly awaits the continuation of the sinking ship*_

* * *

><p>Yang had never cried so much in her life, her body wrapped around Blake's to keep as much warmth as possible close to the passed out Faunus. The woman was barely stirring, her typically rich olive skin on the pale side, her chest rising and falling a bit labored, her clothes stained in blood. How long had it been since they had called to check on the transport craft? Ten minutes? Twenty? An hour? A minute? She didn't know anymore, but they all knew that every minute was another minute that was too damn long for their friend. "Ruby?" Yang asked in a cracked but hushed voice. "C-can you call again?"<p>

Silver eyes met her own lilac hues, a silent nod as the young woman once again pulled out her scroll. Punching the numbers as quickly as the hooded Huntress dared, she wait for someone to pick up again and give her an updated time. Her friend could be dying, and there was absolutely nothing that she could do for Blake. There wasn't an answer that she could create, a Grimm that she could bludgeon into submission to heal the amber eyed female. All that she could do, was pray to her mother for help and keep calling to keep Yang from going into full-blown panic. "Hello? It's Ruby again… I know, I know. We just need it here soon." She informed the operator on the other end, brushing back her long red tipped black hair from her shoulders.

Weiss was sitting on the other side of Blake, looking down at the far too quiet bookworm with clear worry on her face. She could vaguely recall when they had found out that the girl was a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang. She could still feel that shock, but the rage and conflicting emotions had long since faded. If anyone had told her at that time that she would grow to depend on and be incredibly protective of that raven haired teen, she would have scoffed them and walked away. But now….

Now they were trapped on a small boat in the middle of the ocean while Blake's life hung in the balance. Her hands fidgeted in her lap, her blue eyes deeply troubled as she watched he friend rest, jerking when she felt Yang touch her left hand. "Weiss?"

The broken sound of her own name nearly reduced the heiress to tears right then and there, but she somehow kept herself from crying. "What is it, Yang?"

"She's… She's so cold…. Please, help me try to keep her warm?"

The scarred Huntress watched as the blonde kissed the raven hair tenderly, how clearly afraid of losing her quiet fiance the rowdy brawler was. If it was reversed, and Ruby was the one who was injured, Weiss had zero doubts that Yang would have already been pressed against one side of their team leader while she took up the other. Blake possibly flopped over them all while trying to constantly keep tabs on the craft.

With a weak smile, the Schnee slowly moved to sit on the main body of the boat, laying down next to Blake before wrapping her small arms around the tall form. She didn't expect her friend to feel so cold, instantly shifting closer still in a subconscious effort to get her warmer faster. They were all on the frigid side after being nearly drowned while escaping the ship, due to the blood-loss the Faunus was far from being alright. They could make due, but she would die of hypothermia if left unattended, and that just wouldn't do.

Weiss hid her face against Blake's shoulder as she allowed a few tears to burn their way out of them, using every ounce of self-control to keep from sobbing. Yang needed her to be strong right now, and so she wouldn't cry; not until they knew Blake was safe and sound, recovering back in Vale. Why did they have to be in the middle of the ocean when one of them got critically injured? Why couldn't they be in Forever Fall, or in the city?

The feeling of something somewhat dry being laid across the three of them snapped her out of her woefully morbid thoughts, ice blue eyes looking up to see her younger girlfriend fixing her cloak around them like a blanket. "Ruby…" She began. The heiress had never seen her give it to anyone before.

"It's no big deal. Besides, it would help keep all three of you warmer." The silver eyed woman grinned. "Besides, I like seeing you wrapped up in my clothing."

Weiss felt herself blushing up at the scythe wielder. "You're never going to let me live down you outgrowing me, are you?"

"Not a chance." Ruby assured, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on her scarred lover's temple before turning to resume her vigil of watching the skies, her scroll still in hand to call again if asked.

"Y-yang…..? We-w-weiss…?

Both of the women leaned up to look at Blake, her amber eyes opened, but hazy as they blinked sluggishly. Her cat ears were swiveled slightly back, her skin still unnaturally pale compared to the light tan it should be. The Faunus let her head loll to look at Yang, the blonde crying in relief that she was awake. "B-blake…. Oh, Blake." She sobbed happily, kissing her fiance over and over again on her lips.

Weiss took a moment to wipe the tears away from her eyes while the other two were distracted. She didn't think that hearing her name could be so wonderful from anyone but Ruby, but she also had never thought any of them would simply stop breathing before. When Blake turned to face her weakly, the white haired swordswoman pressed their foreheads together tenderly, cupping her cheek as tears spilled down her face in spite of her best efforts. "Blake…. I was so scared you wouldn't…"

A soft chuckle left her friend's lips, the sound a bit hollow. "Hey now…. D-don't be going soft on me, Ice Queen." She teased, hissing in pain slightly. "Wh…where's Ruby?"

"I'm here." The youngest member of team RWBY stated with a watery smile, casually brushing back tears of her own. "We were really worried about you."

"You damn idiot!" Yang shouted in a half-sob. drawing everyone's attention. "Why did you have to do it? It should have been me! It should have been me…."

All was silent aside from the self-blaming whimpers of the blonde, the cat Faunus finally reaching up with a clumsy hand to press a finger against her lover's lips. "Shhh….. I went because I always w-will try to keep you safe." A smile crossed her lips. "But you could use your semblance a bit. It's cold."

"OH! Oh I am such an idiot!"

With a sudden flare of heat, lilac eyes turned red and the golden locks seemed to glow with power, both Weiss and the injured woman pressed between them warming up. The heiress snuggled closer to Blake, trying to mind her injured side when she recalled something that had been said when she had first lowered herself onto the lifeboat. "Blake?"

"Mm?"

"Can…. can you feel your legs yet?"

Yang sat up, her red irises wide in her now pale face. Why hadn't she remembered that? Obsidian eyebrows furrowed, the woman shifting her upper body around slightly as if uncomfortable. The busty scrapper was watching her partner intently, not missing the panic in the smaller warrior's eyes. "I…. I can't. My legs, are th-they moving?"

"No. No, they aren't." Ruby informed her when the other two couldn't voice the truth.

"No…. No…"

Tears poured from her tightly shut eyes, Weiss pulling her friend close. "Hey, hey now. Listen, maybe Oobleck or Glynda can figure out something! Calm down, it's going to be okay…" How she sounded so reassuring, she would never know. "Everything will be fine."

Blake nodded in despair, trying to stifle her sorrows. The scarred woman knew that crying would only stress her already taxed body more, and lower her chances of survival. She still wasn't sure if the girl would-

_'No, don't you dare think that.'_ She scolded herself, trying to focus on amber eyes that were sliding shut once again. _'She'll make it. She has to. It wouldn't be team RWBY without her.'_

"Sleepy…"

"Rest, we'll be here." Ruby prompted, once again dialing command on her scroll to get an updated time.

Yang watched with a heavy heart as her injured lover went back to sleep, the gnawing fear that she wouldn't wake up resurfacing. She had lost so much blood, and even though she was now using her semblance to warm them, Blake's breathing had gotten more strained from when she had first woken up. Her fingers touched the ring on the raven haired fighter's hand, the other hand stroking at the long, dark hair. Blake had to make it for no other reason than she didn't know what to do without her.

"Transport craft should be here in the next ten minutes."

A sigh of relief was voiced by both Weiss and Yang in unison, all three scanning the skies for the incoming craft. Minutes slowly ticked by, the trio shivering slightly as Yang stopped using her semblance in a bid to conserve her energy. Even Ruby, who was typically calm and collected, was clearly growing anxious as time wore on. Ten minutes came and went, and she found herself frantically dialing once more, no longer caring if she bothered them.

"Yang…? Ruby?" Weiss stated nervously.

Silver and Lilac eyes met ice blue, seeing the panic on her face. The heiress sat up, her right hand now resting on Blake's chest, the fear growing by the second. This couldn't be happening.

"Blake's not breathing…." Her gaze was wild when she looked back at the other two, half mad with terror. "She's not breathing! Ruby, do something!"

The twenty two year old leader shoved the scroll at her sister to stop her from doing anything else before nearly upsetting the boat in her haste to kneel next to the Faunus woman in the confined space. Weiss was right; she wasn't breathing anymore. Carefully, Ruby re-positioned the woman and began to give her mouth to mouth, desperately trying to resuscitate her. She could hear her own girlfriend crying incoherently on the other side of Blake, but she couldn't focus on that right now.

When she finally was greeted by a weak cough, Ruby swept back her hair from her face and grinned, crying so messily snot was already running from her nose and she was too damn happy to care. Though Blake didn't open her eyes, the roar of an aircraft was at long last closing in, Yang firing Ember Celia into the sky to give their location. It had been hours, and the three women just wanted to get their teammate to a hospital to recover. They didn't even care if she was paralyzed as long as it meant she lived. Yang half cheered as the metallic airship side opened to reveal Ozpin and Glynda, Coco securing herself and Yatsuhashi to cables.

Slowly, the two members of team CFVY were lowered to the small boat, motioning for them to hand Blake to them. "Coco! She can't move her legs!" Ruby shouted to the other team leader loud enough to be heard of the engines, gaining a nod of understanding while the large male took charge of the wounded Faunus. "Take her first and we can climb up ourselves!"

Another nod, Coco reaching out her hand to Weiss. "I'll take her up with me! She's the smallest, and Hashi can bring you both up together!" She replied.

The heiress stood and took the hand silently, clinging to the elder woman as they were hoisted up slowly. "Where's Velvet?" The glyph wielder inquired when they were about halfway up.

"At home with Mocha! She's pregnant with triplets now!" There was a coy grin on the heavy weapon's woman's lips, her long, dual toned braid whipping slightly in the high winds. "We are going to lay off having kids for a bit after they are born! Maybe go for a bigger family later after we get the hang of having three little ones!"

Apparently marring a rabbit Faunus included having more than one kid born at once. Weiss had always figured that Coco had gotten off easy with only one child the first pregnancy, and who knew how many there would be next time. Idly, she found herself wondering if Ruby would want children later.

Hands reached down to help hoist Weiss and Coco into the airship, Yatsuhashi already on his way back up with the other two women. Glynda brushed off her hands while the swordswoman started to hurry over to Blake's side as she lay on the gurney, surrounded by medical staff. Her heart dropped to her feet when she heard a shrill mechanical screech of only one note, trembling from head to toe.

"V-fib!"

"I don't have a pulse!"

"We're losing her!"

"Blake…? BLAKE!" She heard Yang scream as soon as she was on the deck of the ship. "BLAKE, NO! NOO!"

Both Ozpin and Glynda were forced to try to restrain the blonde as she fought tooth and nail to reach her fiance, Weiss frozen to her spot in horror. The crash cart was yanked to the doctors, and with each jolt, the Schnee woman felt it like a harsh blow to the gut. She could vaguely feel tears running down her face, the inhuman sounds of Yang screaming making her entire world feel surreal. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be…


	18. Carrot Cakes

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout outs:**

kusaki1910: *flails* Thank you! I love writing for them!

yourcloudnine: *screeches and flails wildly* Thank you so much for your kind words! I love BumbleBY so much, too. I hope you enjoyed chapter thirteen, because porn is awesome. Please, feel free to leave reviews as they are like oxygen to me. Crosshares is so cute, too. I write so much gay, and I have no regrets. 

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>princessdemoness<strong> asked:

_ouo! crosshares, christmas shopping for cakes_

* * *

><p>Velvet grinned widely as they walked down the snowy sidewalks of Vale, peeking into windows to see all of the various goods that the shops were selling. Her eyes turned to take in her girlfriend as they strolled hand in hand, taking in her relaxed expression while the dual haired teen winked back at her flirtatiously. Ducking her head slightly, the Faunus blushed shyly to glance at her feet, earning herself a kiss on the cheek from her lover before she used both of her hands to pull her own rabbit ears down to cover her eyes and darkening blush. "C-coco…" She stammered in spite of the childish grin on her lips.<p>

"Awww…. That's my adorable little Easter Bunny~" Was the smoothly crooned reply.

The Mistrian girl giggled and reclaimed the taller gunner's hand, her long ears slightly flopped onto her head happily as they returned to searching the shops. They were on a very important mission; find a cake for their team holiday party that everyone could enjoy. Fox had an allergy to raspberries, Coco hated anything with buttercream icing, Yatsuhashi refused to touch anything with purple dye on it for some unknown reason, and Velvet had a rather humorous love of anything that had a carrot in it, which left a carrot cake as the desired dessert. However, the bakery was in a rather obscure location, and they had already spent over an hour looking for it, hunting up and down narrow alley ways and asking a few friendly looking shop keepers for directions.

"Oh! There it is!" Coco half shouted, dragging her girlfriend along with her to a rather modest shop, the name written in rather plain print 'Vale Bakery' on a window.

Upon entering, the fashionisa and Faunus were greeted by the sight of several cakes on tables, in glass cases, and on stands, a plump woman with a pair of hummingbird wings walking out from in back. "Welcome to Vale Bakery. I'm Copper, the owner and baker. What can I do for you ladies?"

Velvet's ears perked up at seeing another Faunus, a small smile on her lips. "We're just looking for some pudding for a holiday treat. Something for four teens to tuck into. Do you have any carrot cakes?"

The woman laughed, the sound a bit on the soft and chiming sound, almost like crystal chimes. "Why doesn't that surprise me to hear from a rabbit? Of course I do. I have seven kinds of it. Come now, would you two ladies like to try a sample of them? I've just finished making a batch." She turned back from the direction she had come, a wing fluttering to beckon them to follow.

"Psh. Eat some cake? You had_ me_ at 'hello'!" The beret wearing Huntress stated eagerly, both she and Velvet walking swiftly after Copper in an effort to try the food.

Both Velvet and her taller lover felt their jaws drop as they looked about a large kitchen, the woman cutting a small cake into small slices with a very sure hand, showing the ease of many years of work while setting up a few plates for them. "Come now, You'll want to try them fresh." Was the kind insistence.

Both of the girls heeded the call, moving to flank the elder Faunus and watch her place seven slices onto each plate. Handing them each a fork, the baker seemed to swell with pride, her hazel eyes bright. "Alright, the first piece is my basic carrot cake. Light on the cream cheese icing, and the spices."

Each of the huntresses in training took a bite before a second followed behind it very shortly. The flavors were so bright, the spices fragrant to their pallets. Coco lowered her glasses to lock her toffee toned hues at the woman. "Holy…. Copper, did you lace this with crack? It's amazing."

A happy laugh. "No, that isn't in the recipe. But I'll remember to add some for you next time, dear. The one on the left of that piece is one with some dried fruits in it."

Velvet was the one to take a bite first, a happy groan of satisfaction escaping her. "So gwoog…" She praised around a mouthful of cake.

"It is. But… Does this have raspberry in it?"

"It does, is that a problem?"

The team leader pouted slightly. "One of our teammates is allergic. Which is a pity because he will never know what this little slice of heaven is like."

"Ah. That is a shame. The next one has more cream cheese icing, and more carrots."

The second that the smaller Faunus took a sample bite of that slice, Coco was forced to snatch the plate away from her as she excitedly bounced and kicked her feet up behind her, a squeal of joy voiced at the flavors. The heavy weapons girl had become accustomed to knowing the signs of Velvet about to binky, and no matter how many times she had seen it, it was still one of the most adorable things she had ever seen in her life. After the girl was composed -blushing, but composed-, her grinning lover handed back her plate. "I think we found our winner. Anything that makes Velves binky is instantly my favorite." Coco informed the baker.

"Oh! You mean you two are a couple?"

"Yep. This is my little Easter Bunny."

Copper smiled happily as she watched the shy younger Faunus scuff her foot on the floor. "Well, it's good to see someone so kind with a Faunus. So many of our kind don't get so lucky, do they dear?"

"N-no… I suppose they don't." Velvet pulled her ears over her eyes and blush again. "B-but…. Coco is really fantastic. She's not….. not like any other human…. I know I'm a bit of a shufflebutt, but she's always been so brilliant with me." A chocolate iris peeked a look at the beaming gunner. "She's just bloody brilliant."

"Well, then you two I hope will have many years ahead of you filled with joy. Enjoy the samples, dears. My treat." The Faunus insisted before heading back t the front at the sound of the door opening.

Coco grinned wider as her flustered girlfriend as the long ears were finally released, however it had a bit of a wicked light to it now. Without a warning, the leader of team CFVY scooped up a bit of the dried fruit filled slice and smashed it into the timid teen's face. _"COCO!"_

She was laughing so hard at her poor girlfriend standing there with icing clinging to her face that she missed Velvet taking a handful of cake herself and splattering it into the cackling female's face and hair, spreading it around the soft skin. The laughing yelp had the shy Faunus giggling, both of them laughing as bits of icing and cake dropped to the floor from their faces. It was nice to just be carrying on without a worry about what could be for once, and it was a very welcome change to the constant missions that they had to endure. Coco leaned over to kiss her smaller lover on her cheek only to find lips pressed to her own, smiling at the taste of carrots on the rabbit woman's skin. She would always do everything she could to make sure that her sweet bunny was happy and safe. "Love you, my Easter Bunny."

"Shut up and kiss me, you git."


	19. Passing Notes

**A/N:** HOLY HELL. This was NOT a quick fic at all. I mean... D-d-damn! Everything that is both **BOLDED** and_ ITALICIZED_ (like _**this**_) is what is being written on the computer.

_**WARNING: Dark themed. MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS! READ WITH CAUTION! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!**_

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF? Question mark? It has fluff and no smut, but it's so serious!**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>skiretehfox<strong> asked:

_*CHUCKS ALL THE IDEAS AT YOU*_

_FREEZERBURN IN ONE SCHOOL, SHARING THIS ONE PC IN ONE LAB, BUT THEY'RE IN DIFFERENT CLASSES AND STUFF, AND LIKE_

_ONE DAY YANG LEAVES A NOTEPAD FILE ON THE PC SAYING HI AND STUFF_

_AND WEISS REPLIES_

_AND THEY JUST DO THAT OVER AND OVER UNTIL ONE DAY YANG ACCIDENTALLY LEAVES SOMETHING IN THE LAB AND GOES BACK TO GET IT AND WEISS HAS IT AND THEY FINALLY MEET_

_AHHHHHHH_

_based on a true story lol_

* * *

><p>With a loud <em>thuwnk!<em> of impact, Yang flopped her face directly onto the keyboard of her computer, letting it loll this way and that in her boredom to type nonsense on the screen. Professor Port was once again rambling on and on about various plant life, but the cheer captain was too stupefied by his voice to properly care about it. The blonde rolled her face this way and that along the keys for several minutes, groaning in despair as the thought of the class taking another ten minutes before it let out. She was partially wondering if whatever she had managed to smash out onto the document was more compelling to pay attention to than her teacher, glancing up to read the gibberish she had produced in her stupor.

The answer seemed to be yes, yes it was far more interesting.

With another groaning sigh, the cheerleader decided to write a random note on a new document file. She knew that likely no one would ever see it, and more that not, even if someone did see it, it would be erased. Regardless, she had to do something before she bludgeoned her own skull in with her psychology book. Her fingers danced along the keys, typing out her message to whatever soul happened to open it.

_**Please tell me that I'm not the only one that daydreams about how I would save the class if a gunman walked in. Holy crap, listening to Port is torture! There has got to be a better way to learn this stuff.**_

_**-Y**_

She read it over a few times, proofreading and such before finally nodding in approval. She hadn't liked not having some sort of signature there, and therefore she left her first initial as her calling card. Saving it under the title,_'Hey! Listen!'_, the Xiao Long girl closed the document and opened a new one onto to resume her senseless rolling-face typing. Maybe when the school was over, she would try to catch Ruby, Nora, Sun, and the others for a movie night. Hopefully, Blake would be up for it. She had been having a rough time, after all.

The sound of the bell marked the end of the second class of the day, Yang standing and exiting quickly to head to her next class. Movies and pizza sounded good enough to already clear her mind of the note she had left for whoever dared to open the file.

* * *

><p>Weiss sat with a heavy sigh at her computer, setting her books next to the keyboard while settling herself in for yet another horribly painful lecture by the older man; she had always been incredibly pleased at securing the farthest computer into the corner, away from the rest of the class. Lunch had been wonderful, Pyrrha, Jaune, Coco, and Ren all happily chatting away with her about volleyball and basketball while avoiding the oddly tinted Jello they had been served with their meals. How could something so pleasant have been followed by something that was absolute torture? The heiress of Schnee Technological Industries deftly opened her browser and instantly found herself logging into her favorite fanfiction site as she hunkered lower to the screen to hide it from… the wall? She had picked this one since it kept others from peering over her shoulder at her more mature reading material, giving her the privacy she desired to read her erotic stories in peace in this hellish class.<p>

Pulling up her list of favorites, the white haired girl pouted at the sight of none having new updates; she had exhausted all of her Doctor Who titles, and burned through a copious amount of Disney hetero ships. There really wasn't anything to do but try to look through the list of her other titles for a new ship that she didn't mind reading at school. As much as she liked straight couples, she vastly preferred reading lesbian fics, but didn't dare look at them in school. Part of her was worried that another student would be bored enough to look through the browsing history to see a non-straight fic, and she really didn't need that going around about her.

And so, she began to look at some very safe Zutara fluff, but quickly grew bored enough to pull up the saved documents of the computer. Looking at one title, she opened the file, blinking as she looked over the contents. It seemed that there was an incredibly well-written and convincing letter for attempting to put sloths on the endangered animals lists. No matter how much the topic baffled Weiss, she had to admit that it would sway even the most stoic of listeners into agreeing with the writer. "But sloths aren't even near being endangered!" The scarred girl hissed under her breath, closing out the document and opening a new one with the title of _'Hey! Listen!'_.

The title had caught her eye, and in her desperation to not pay attention to the droning of the teacher, she opened it so see the rather amusing note left behind by the writer. A tiny smirk crossed her lips, glancing about conspiratorially before typing her own reply to it lightning quick.

_**I usually read, but that has crossed my mind a good many times. He could down a raging stampede of elephants into a coma using only his lesson plan, and voice. This class is inhumane and has to be against at least three articles of the Geneva Conventions.**_

_**If I ever discover a better way to do this class, it will be my solemn duty to share it with the world. I mean, seriously! What are we supposed to take away from this class?**_

_**-W**_

With a quick sweep of her message, Weiss saved it and decided to resume her other readings. Closing the file, the blue eyed teen read through another several chapters of the fluff before the bell rang to let them out for the end of the fourth class. After collecting her things, the girl hurried out into the hall to find Jaune and Pyrrha waiting for her, walking by other students while carrying on cheerful banter, the note already forgotten.

* * *

><p>Yang sat at the computer irritably, instantly resuming her daily face-slamming into the keyboard. Cheer practice was later that night, and she had to get the rest of the girls into shape for the volleyball game. The blonde had to admit that the short shorts the girls wore to play in were very tantalizing, and she often let her imagination run away with her at night in the privacy of her own room. But for now, Port was already launching into the world's most painfully bland oration and the busty girl couldn't help but groan. Couldn't she just suffer a massive heart-attack and get it over with?<p>

In a bid to alleviate her annoyance, she thought about the movie from the night before, smiling as she recalled Ruby and Nora sitting on either side of a vaguely smiling Blake. It had been nice to see her relaxed and happy for once; school was unnecessarily hellish for her due to Cardin and the other jocks being complete dick mongers to her. Sun and Neptune had been building a city from legos as they glanced over to the movie from time to time, Nora casually flicking popcorn at them to try and get it into their mouths. It had been a great night, and everyone had been enjoying themselves. It had been a pity that Velvet was away at university and couldn't make it.

Yang lifted her face suddenly when she recalled the random note, curiosity taking hold of her while pulling up the list of documents. Her first shock was that it was still there, and after opening it, the second was that there was a reply. Pursing her lips, the young woman typed her own reply with a grin, excited that she was talking to another student about how horribly dull this class was. She half giggled as she thought about Sun 'taking away' more from this class than others; he and his rather stylish boyfriend (They kept saying that they weren't dating, but Yang seriously doubted that) pilfering computer parts to try and build their own mega computer.

_**Me first, O Wise One! Cruel and unusual torture right here. How can anyone stand this guy? I'm pretty sure he could be telling us the cure for cancer and we would die of boredom rather than listen to him.**_

_**-Y**_

With a giant smile, the cheerleader saved the note in and closed the file, not rolling her face along the keys for the first time since the year started.

* * *

><p>Weiss had exhausted all of her hetero fics of choice, and therefore had no choice but to start looking at her favored ships. Disney seemed to have one of Snow White and Goldilocks in the crossovers section, and with a shrug, the girl began to look at it. Sadly, it was poorly written and she hunted down her next choice; Sailor Moon for Venus and Jupiter pairing stories. She knew it was a very under shipped couple, but she just loved the dynamics of them. With an arched white eyebrow, she opened up the one titled <em>'Finding Someone Like You'<em>, interested at the summary. It was cute, it was well written, and it was glorious.

Almost through the story, the girl remembered the note and decided to look for it again, opening the file to see that there was a reply waiting for her. With a smile, Weiss began to think of something to say to her mystery friend, typing as soon as she had it in her mind.

_**Well, since you asked so nicely, of course I will share with you first. And tell me about it! I plan on studying business next year, so this is particularly painful for me to endure. The world needs more female corporate heads. What about you?**_

_**-W**_

That done and saved, she returned to her story, finishing that one and starting on another moments before the class ended.

* * *

><p>Yang beamed at the message, eagerly typing her response. This was kinda fun!<p>

_**I do boxing after school, so I might do something with that. Or maybe do modeling. My sister says I would do really well with that. What kind of stuff do you read?  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y<strong>_

After saving the file, she began to think about what she, Nora, and Ruby could do to help cheer up their increasingly closed off friend. Blake was isolating herself more than usual, and she had a sneaking suspicion it was bullies again, even though the dark haired teen wouldn't say. Maybe she could convince Nora to take her out to the art gallery again. Or the library.

It always cheered her up to go to the library.

* * *

><p>Weiss stared at the screen for several minutes in silence, her face tinted with a blush. She very well couldn't admit that she was reading smut, let alone lesbian smut at school! I could ruin her reputation if it got out! Chewing her lower lip slightly, the scarred teen rubbed the mark below her left eye in thought, finally typing out what she hoped would be convincing.<p>

**_I read things. Smart things. Currently reading_**

The heiress wracked her brain for the smartest sounding book title she could think of.

_**Mein Kampf. Highly enjoyable book.**_

_**-W**_

* * *

><p><em>'Mein Kampf?'<em>

Yang arched a single golden eyebrow at the title, her expression clearly telling of her not buying it. She had read the infamous novel in her freshman year out of sheer boredom, and it had proved to be a very dark and depressing -though insightful- read. There was no way that W was reading it as she claimed. And so, she found herself opening up the internet browser and scrolling through the history, opening up a link that seemed to lead to a fiction site, her jaw dropping at the contents.

_'Holy SHIT!'_ She thought in shock, a blush creeping up her skin. This chick read smut in class! She had to be the coolest girl ever. Typing as quickly as she dared, the buxom cheerleader wrote her reply with a coy grin on her lips. Whoever this was, they were probably one of the most awesome people she knew.

_**Forgive me, but last time I read Mein Kampf, Azula wasn't screwing Katara as a method of interrogation. I mean, I give her an A+ for creativity, but she needs more of a gentle touch. Ouch! But you know, if Katara is into pain, than I guess good for her, but damn! However once you finish that one, I highly recommend this one next. [Link for PR0N!] Toph and Katara I know SEEMS weird, but don't fight it. Accept the lemon, and enjoy them. **_

_**Now, if you like non-con that much, try this one. [Link for other PR0N, you perv!] Shhhh, don't resist. It's not as weird feeling as that one, and the fic is better written in general. Happy fappings!  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y<strong>_

_**I hate you, Y. **_  
><em><strong>But the Azutara one you left was…. a very good read. But I still hate you.<br>**_  
><em><strong>-W<strong>_

**_I knew you would like that one! It's one of my favorites. Try this MaiTy next! [Let's be PR0N buddies~! :D Linkylinkylinky]  
><em>**  
><strong><em>-Y<em>**

_**That was… Whoa… Are we supposed to be reading really good lesbian smut during a class about the mechanics of flora and other ecosystem facts?  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>-W<strong>_

_**I think that's exactly why we should be reading porn. Why should we suffer so? When all else fails, porn is the answer! Try [PR0N of smexy timez] next. I never would have expected this one, but it set my lady loins aflame with desire.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y<strong>_

**_Indeed! And uhh… Ahem. Wow, that one has to be illegal, it's so good. Not what I expected, but all of my yes.  
><em>**  
><strong><em>-W<em>**

_**We are going to hell.**_  
><em><strong><br>-Y**_

_**I'll save you a seat on the bus!  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>-W<strong>_

_**Soo… I didn't know what to type today, so [enjoy this GIF] instead.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y<strong>_

Weiss opened the link to be greeted with the sight of a poorly drawn penis with one incredibly over-sized testicle break-dancing on her screen. She let out a single, loud, half choked laugh before clapping her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound, gaining the scrutinizing glance of everyone else in the class. "S-sorry. Awkward sneeze." She apologized, Port returning to his boring as hell lesson.

_**I may or may not have disrupted class by laughing too hard, but you need a bit more work with your drawing skills. I assume that you don't have much first hand knowledge of your art subject. I'm no expert in male reproductive organs, but if I had to venture a guess, if a male had one testicle the size of a horse, he should go to the hospital STAT.**_

_**-W**_

**_[This] any better?_**

**_-Y_**

_**I can't believe I am sitting in class, comparing the artistic skill behind two gifs of a penis break dancing across my screen. But, the swelling of the left testicle seems to be going down, so I suppose all is right with the world.**_

_**-W**_

**_Here's a new one! [New PR0NZ] Also, control+shift+N. You can thank me later._**  
><strong><em><br>-Y_**

_**…..You are an angel, you know that? AZULA AND KATARA! I will go down with this ship. My OTP. I am such a trash shipper.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>-W<strong>_

-  
><em><strong><br>We're all a little trashy when it comes to smut, my dear W. You are such a nerd.**_

_**-Y**_

_**Excuse you. I. Am. A MOTHERFUCKING princess! Of trashy fanfics, anyways. You oaf.**_

_**-W**_

**_That's my girl! I love it when you're feisty._**

**_-Y_**

_**Your girl? Honestly, I rather like you calling me that.**_

_**-W**_

* * *

><p>Weiss happily sat at her computer, looking for all the world happy to be in one of the most painfully boring classes in the school. She always looked forwards to Port's class now, and with a grin, opened the file to scroll down to the bottom, looking for the newest message from Y. It had become the highlight of her day to type messages and read news from her mysterious pen pal.<p>

However, this time there was nothing there. No quirky note, no dancing images of penises, no sweet comments, nothing. Scrolling back up to look through the previous notes back and forth just in case it had gotten misplaced, the white haired young woman found herself suddenly worried about the girl she had never met. Had something happened? Was she okay? Her mind jumped around to several different conclusions, and all of them were terrible.

She didn't really think abut just how much she had come to depend on Y and her messages for a smile, to get through her day. She had unknowingly found herself wondering what Y looked like on many occasions, often imagining one of the pretty blonde cheerleaders as her mystery friend. Or… or was Y a crush? The heiress didn't know, but her fingers hovered above the keys for many minutes as she debated writing a second message in. Twice, she half lowered them only to pull them back. No, she was being silly. One day of silence could simply mean that the other girl wasn't feeling well and that she was worrying over nothing at all. If she commented now, she would look like a clingy fool and possibly unsettle the other girl more.

Her hands lowered back to her lap slowly, her mind completely distracted as she tried to read the rest of the class. Weiss was positively convinced that someone could walk up to another classmate and punch them out in this class, and Port would just keep on rambling on.

* * *

><p>The next day, Weiss did something she would never do; she bolted into Port's class as quickly as she could, rushing to sit in her chair and pull up the document. Her eyes quickly scanned the words as she scrolled down to the bottom, hunting for anything misplaced once more before looking for a new entry. Once again, she was only met with disappointment. Two days. Two days of nothing from Y. That day she had even noticed a handful of students missing, and another group looking like they had spend all of their time crying for the last few days. What if something had happened to the other girl and they knew? But she very well couldn't ask them; she didn't even know Y's real name! Had she done something to upset her? Was she avoiding her now?<p>

Weiss didn't realize just how much the other girl had begun to mean to her, how important she had become in her life. A student she had never met knew more about her than some of her friends, and it bothered her deeply that she suddenly was met with silence. If this had happened in the first week or two, the heiress would have just chalked it up at nothing too important being lost, a passing acquaintance that was no longer part of her life. But it had been a good few months of banter between them, secrets shared, a bond forming. And it hurt her not to hear from her now.

This time, the heiress could feel her stomach churning with worry, her fingers typing on the keyboard with a grim purpose.

_**Hey, are you okay? I didn't hear anything from you today or yesterday. Just wondering if you were okay. Please let me know as soon as possible, okay? I'm a bit worried.**_

_**-W**_

_**Hey, it's been four days. What's wrong? Did something happen? I'm really worried about you. Did I say something to offend you? Please, just talk to me to let me know if you are okay. I know I'm being redundant, but I'm just really worried right now. We've been talking for months now, and this isn't like you.**_

_**-W**_

_**Y, I NEED you to talk to me, dammit! What did I do? I'm really scared now. It's been six DAYS and nothing! Did I do something? Did I say something? PLEASE talk to me. I just need to hear that you're fine. Yell at me, shout at me, tell me you never want me to write here again, just PLEASE say something! ANYTHING! I need to know you are safe.**_

_**-W**_

* * *

><p>Nine days. Nine terrible days of waiting saw Weiss slowly walking into the classroom to sit listlessly at her computer. She looked a bit on the drab side, her typically confident posture defeated and broken as her bleary blue eyes stared at the screen blankly. She hadn't thought that silence from someone she had never met face to face would hurt her so much, that it would tear her heart apart like this. Pyrrha and the others had noticed her depressed mood, Weiss' grades slowly dropping from her scattered and dark thoughts. Even Winter had been trying to coax her out of her closed off mood only to be met with cold silence of her own.<p>

And yet, she still found herself opening the file up, slowly scrolling through as she had been for the last several days. Weiss decided she must be a masochist to constantly do this to herself; each day of school returning with the false hope that maybe, just maybe, there would be a message from Y. She knew she was just fooling herself at this point, that she was setting herself up to be once again disappointed and hurt. Tears rolled down her face as she passed messages of light-hearted humor, links to stories and gifs of questionable nature. It seemed like another life to her in some ways now.

But when she reached the bottom, Weiss felt her heart skip a beat. There, there below her own frantic entries, was a long message typed out by her long since vanished pen pal. From the girl she had slowly formed a crush on.

_**W, I am so, so, so sorry about not replying, but there was an emergency for my family and friends. Last Friday, my sister's best friend Blake committed suicide and we have been dealing with a lot because of it. It's really hard to talk about, but I felt like you should know why I was gone for so long. It really messed up Ruby, and none of us could function.**_

_**She said that she just couldn't handle Cardin and his troop of fucktards bullying her anymore. I really should have been more aware, and it just hurts that she's gone now. I should have known when she gave me her ribbon. She kept wearing it every day because she said it was all she had of her real mother. I hate him so much for what he did to her, and even more that she left us behind, but I can't do anything about it. I can't do anything but try to help everyone pick up the pieces**_.

Weiss could feel silent tears running down her cheeks, her gaze flickering to the linebacker in question as he sat in the front of the class, his feet propped up on his desk. How could he just sit there and laugh with his stupid friends when he had killed someone? Maybe he hadn't done the killing with his own hands, but he had made someone feel so hopeless that she couldn't see any other way to escape it. Somehow, she found the will to read on.

_**I don't think you knew Blake, but she was the one who wrote all of those stories I would send you. I think you would have liked her a lot. Her adoptive family is still really torn up, and Velvet hasn't gone back to her university yet and refuses to leave Blake's bed aside from eating. It took us a day to even get her to eat. She loved Blake a lot. I mean, she was like a real sister to her. I'm so pissed that she did this to us. I'm pissed, and hurt that she didn't come to us, but I didn't go through what she did. I guess she had just kept trying to go on and it just got to be too much.**_

_**I'm really sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to, and I really wanted to get back as soon as I possibly could. I just couldn't let them down, and I couldn't abandon them or my friends. Ruby and everyone needed me so much. But I promise you right now, that I won't let you down either. Not again. I don't want to hurt you like this again. Everyone is hurting enough right now.**_

_**-Y**_

The white haired teen was shaking and crying silently, snuffling before typing quickly. She saved and closed the file, standing suddenly to even cause Professor Port to fall silent, walking up to the front of the class with a blank and distant look on her face. When she stood next to Cardin, the redheaded linebacker simply looked up with a mildly suggestive smirk on his lips, his right eyebrow arched. "Can I help you with something, Princess?" He questioned in a coy tone.

Weiss said nothing, her left hand clenching into a fist as she swiftly raised her arm, pulled her hand back, and threw every ounce of strength the volleyball player contained in her tiny frame into a single punch to his face.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha, Coco, Ren, and Jaune all sat around Weiss in her bedroom, silently awaiting her to say something as she held an ice pack to her hand. They all knew that there would be an explanation to her uncharacteristic display of violence, and so they just waited it out as usual. She was normally so composed, so quiet, and this wasn't like her at all.<p>

The white haired girl felt choked as she cried silently, letting her bangs hide her face from view. After finally getting herself somewhat under control, she spoke, her voice thick and rough with tears. "H-he….. He had bullied a girl so m-much…." A soft sob escaped her. "She killed herself almost a week ago. He just…. He was j-just sitting th-the-ere. Like it di… Like everyth-thing was fine! He juh… just didn't care whu-what he did to her!"

The girl broke down, her friends all moving close to hug her tightly, muttering soft words to try to assure her it would be alright. How could they promise her such a thing? Y's friend was dead, and he had hurt so many people. So many people, including Y.

* * *

><p>Yang was so tired. She had never thought that a human had so many tears to shed, but it seemed that it was a nearly endless supply for her and the others. Velvet was doing better, but she was now wearing almost exclusively her little sister's clothing whenever she left the house. Ruby and Sun were finally back attending school again now that the funeral was done, but Mrs. Valkyrie was worried about her daughter. It seemed that Nora was staying out late and not coming home until the early hours of the morning, the ginger progressively becoming quieter. She had tasked Yang with talking to the blue eyed drummer, trying to prevent her from going off the deep end at the loss of the quiet bookworm. Hopefully, she would be able to talk some sense into her.<p>

She looked at the ribbon that she had wrapped around her right arm sadly, feeling a few more tears burn at her lilac hues. She missed Blake very much, and it hurt that nothing would happen to Cardin. Well, she had heard that he had gotten clocked yesterday at school; a student had knocked him clean off of his chair and punched him unconscious with a single blow. She wished she could find out who it was so she could hug them. Or kiss them. Or both. That asshole deserved it so badly in her humble opinion.

The busty cheerleader sighed, thinking about the document on the computer idly; just when had W become such a fixture in her life? When had she gone from friendly to flirty, an finally to having a crush on her? Yang had no idea, moving her mouse to open the file she had spent too much time away from to see a short message from W.

_**Y, I am so sorry for your loss. I am so sorry for everyone's loss. I'm going to make him hurt for hurting her, and you. And everyone. I promise you, he is going to pay for this.**_

_**-W**_

Yang quickly typed her reply out, her trembling fingers moving swiftly.

_**Please, don't do anything stupid. You're really important to me. I can't lose you too, W.**_

_**-Y**_

* * *

><p>The blonde sighed as Nora's phone went to voicemail instantly, calling back the Valkyries to let them know she had an idea where their daughter was and would go to see her. It was nine forty at night, and she knew exactly where the ginger would go to get away from everything, where she would head off to for silence from the world. Grabbing a large orange hoodie, Yang shoved on the article of clothing and pulled the hood up to hide her long blonde hair, lifting up a brown backpack filled with spray cans; she might as well get her own stuff worked on a bit more while she was out there if Nora refused to talk to her.<p>

Opening the window, she climbed stealthily out into the large oak that was nearby with the ease of practice, nimbly clambering down the tree and quickly moving across the lawn. Once she had cleared the neighborhood, the cheerleader slowed her pace, heading to the old bridge by the lake with a calm familiarity. She could see in the distance a faint light -if she hadn't known what to look for, she would have missed it completely- and let out a sigh of relief; Nora was right where she had expected her to be. Leaping over a short fence, Yang felt the torn knees of her jeans allow in a gust of chilled air to grace her skin as she wandered over the plaza grass, walking towards the concrete structure. The sound of a spray can being shaken caused her to smile, entering the second tunnel curve with a relaxed posture. "Thought I'd find you out here." She stated in a gentle voice.

"Couldn't sleep. Again." A female voice replied almost wearily, a headlamp turning to face the hooded blonde. "Mom send you to look for me?"

"Yeah. She's worried about you, Nora. I mean, I am too, but you know she's really worried that you'll…. Well-"

"That I'll try to follow Blake. You can say it."

The choked sound of the ginger's voice caused Yang's heart to drop, her lilac hues full of concern. "Well….. Are you?"

"Of course not!" Nora all but shouted, sniffling loudly. "She wouldn't want me to do that."

The captain took hold of the drummer's arm and tugged her towards the opening, forcing Nora to sit next to her in the dim moonlight. The girl looked dreadful; her turquoise eyes red and bleary from days of crying, the skin around her eyes dark from lack of sleep. Was she a bit thinner too? It was hard to tell under her black hoodie, the hood slowly pulled up by the girl to hide her paint streaked face as tears traced down her freckled cheeks. Yang watched with a pained expression on her face as her best friend pulled the hood lower as her body shook with the force of her hushed sobs, the cloth cat ears on top of the black hood flopped forwards near the golden cat eyes sewn on. Awkwardly, the blonde wrapped her arms around the crying teen, feeling Nora lean into her as the sobs were finally voiced properly, the typically cheerful and energetic girl hiding her face against the sleeves.

Yang simply held her friend as she kept crying, gently rubbing her back. There wasn't much she could do except to be there for the distraught teen, the long clothing hiding the many tattoos she had amassed over the past year, including a black cat on her forearm. When the sobs finally quieted into soft sniffles, Nora sat back up, punching the hood back down as she rubbed her eyes with the sleeves. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out at nothing before the ginger spoke. "I…. I don't think I'll ever get over she's gone…." Another sniffle. "I k-keep expecting her to leave me a dorky text during the night for me to wake up to. And I just break down when there isn't one." She wiped her eyes once more. "I have no idea when it won't hurt so much."

Nora took a soft inhale of the apparel, biting her tongue as she smelled Blake still in the cloth, the thought of her girlfriend smiling as she wore the item breaking her already damaged heart more. She knew why the shy writer had given Yang the ribbon; if it had gone to herself, she would have known instantly what was going to happen, but she had been tipped off when she had come home to her hoodie neatly folded on her bed that horrible Friday afternoon after band practice. Her taller lover had loved that hoodie, going to far as to wear it for weeks on end after Nora would give it to her if she was cold. The short ginger would always have to essentially take it back when Blake wasn't wearing it -which was almost impossible as Blake was constantly wearing it- only to once again offer it when she was cold. By far, that black cat hoodie had been her favorite article of clothing that the live-wire ginger owned, and the sight of it waiting for her caused her to rush as quickly as possible to the Scarlatina house.

The tattooed girl had a key as she was close to the whole family and so she had let herself in just as Velvet was pulling into the driveway, running up the stairs, all the while calling Blake's name frantically. When she had seen the tall girl laying on the floor with the empty pill bottle next to her, she had started screaming, Velvet hurrying at the sound only to be greeted by Nora trying to give her unresponsive lover CPR, shouting for the brown haired woman to call for an ambulance. By the time the paramedics had arrived, Nora had been reduced to a sobbing mess, the EMTs all dragging her away to take charge before announcing that she was gone; something the freckled teen had known but refused to believe.

She and Velvet had cried, but the older girl had been forced to restrain the strong drummer from trying to reach the tall bookworm. Without a doubt, it was the worst thing that had ever happened to them both, and it filled her with a horrible emptiness.

"Nora, please….. I know it hurts. And I know I wasn't in love with her, but I cared about her too. It hurts us both."

"You….. didn't find her, Yang."

Yang went silent at her words, looking at her feet. "No, you're right. I didn't. And honestly, if I had loved her half as much as you did and saw that, I don't think I could have gone on. You are so much stronger than me, Nora."

The ginger laughed bitterly. "I'm not, though. Look at me. I'm just…. wearing myself down. I can't sleep, because I dream about her. I dream, and when I wake up, she's not there." Tired blue eyes met lilac. "It hurts so much, Yang. It hurts, and I miss her so much. How could she do this to us?" A dark fire filled her watery gaze. "I'll break his fucking legs. I'll fucking KILL Cardin for this."

Golden eyebrows furrowed. "No, you won't. You'll do exactly what Blake would have wanted, and live. You'll keep going with your drumming, and get famous, and name a song after her. You'll write a book and stuff because you know that's what she would have loved. You'll get discovered with your art. As much as it hurts, and as much as it feels like everything is over, the world keeps going. It sucks, and it hurts, but the world is still going. It didn't stop, and you can't stop either." she ruffled the shorter girl's hair. "You know she would yell at you if you did."

Nora chuckled and nodded, wiping her face again. "So….. You find someone yet? I remember you saying that you were talking to a girl before…." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "All this happened."

The cheerleader blushed sheepishly. "I uhh…. I don't think I have. I mean, we talk on the computer. I've never met her, but I really, really like her."

"Then tell her that."

Yang blinked in surprise. "I don't even know who she is. We just go back and forth on the computer, and I don't even know if she's really like that. What if it's all a lie? Or what if she's nothing like what I think she is?"

"Yang, what on earth do you have to lose?" The tattooed artist questioned in a rough voice, halting the other girl. "If you want to know if she's who you think she is, then you better fucking meet her. Find out now, while you have the chance. Because once she's gone," A few tears ran down her freckled cheeks. "she's gone. And then you've lost your chance, and you'll regret it the rest of your life."

The tall teen took in the words, letting them sink into her heart and mind. Nora was right; she had to try before she lost her chance. The worst that could happen was that she would find out that W was nothing like she seemed, and the best was that W was everything she dreamed of, but none of that would matter if she didn't actively try to find out who she was. After a moment longer of thought, the Xiao Long girl spoke. "Do you regret anything about being with Blake?"

"…I regret I wasn't there sooner. I regret not being there to stop her. But I don't regret loving her. I don't regret that I did everything I could. I just…. wish I had been there in time. That's my only regret."

With that, the blue eyed girl stood, reaching back to help Yang to her feet as well before pulling her along with her into the tunnel. She grabbed her electric lantern and turned it on to illuminate her project, both girls simply staring at the concrete in silence.

Painted in beautiful colors and incredible skill was a portrait of Blake wearing the same black cat hoodie that was on Nora, a gentle smile on her lips, and a happy glint in her golden eyes. A book was resting open on her lap, the pages filled with Nordic runes, her bow neatly tied on her head. The duo looked at the artwork for several minutes, tears running from their eyes steadily. "It's perfect, Nora." The taller girl breathed, suddenly lifting her sleeve to expose the black ribbon still around her arm. "Do you want-"

"No." Her companion interrupted. "She gave it to you. She wanted you to have it. Just, take care of it for me. If anything happens to it, I swear to _GOD _Yang, I will break your fucking legs."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Yang sat in front of her computer, baffled that there was nothing from W in the note. Had something happened to her? Was something wrong? Maybe she was sick. Yeah, that could be it. She chewed on her lower lip nervously, not even remotely paying attention the entire class. She had noticed Cardin sporting a spectacular black eye in the hallways, which satisfied her to no end, but it still made her worried about the mystery girl she had gotten a crush on. Where was she?<p>

The girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when the bell rang, she had walked out without her calculus notebook, wandering through the halls to her class while lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Weiss had hated every minute of her suspension, even though it had only lasted one day. There was nothing more annoying than knowing Y would have likely left a message for her yesterday morning, but she was unable to read it like usual. Sprinting through the halls once lunch let out, the Schnee girl dashed into Port's class, hurrying to her seat only to spot a strange notebook on the table.<p>

Ordinarily, she would have turned it into the teacher instantly, but the sight of a few dancing penises that were drawn on the cover caught her attention. If she didn't know any better….

Her ice blue eyes widened. _'Wait, is this…. Y's book?'_ She wondered.

* * *

><p>With a frustrated groan, the blonde sprinted through the halls. She couldn't believe that she had both forgotten to leave a message for W, AND left her book behind. This day was shaping up to be terrible indeed already. Nora was bound to scold her for this later. As her shoes pounded on the linoleum, Yang could hear each foot fall accusing her loudly. <em>"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."<em> They seemed to berate her.

When she reached her destination, the buxom cheerleader opened the door and walked inside, Port halting in mild surprise. "Left m-my book. Need to grab it." She explained, the older man nodding before continuing to bore everyone to death with his lesson.

Calmly, she began to walk to the far corner computer, seeing a rather cute girl she vaguely remembered from the volleyball team sitting at her seat. Wasn't that Weiss Schnee or something? She couldn't recall, but she could see that the white haired girl was blushing slightly.

* * *

><p><em>'Oh… oh SHIT. That's Yang! Oh fuck, she's walking towards me. Why is she so hot?!'<em> The scarred teen mentally screeched, trying hard to avoid eye contact as she blushed several shades of red. Instead, she stared at her keyboard, trying to not focus on the fact that she was indeed coming to her seat for whatever re-

Her eyes went even wider in shock. Yang Xiao Long. Yang.

_'Y.'_

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, her gaze lifting to meet gentle yet impish lilac eyes. "Hey." The blonde stated in a barely breathless voice. "I left my book behind."

"Y-yeah! Here you go." Weiss handed the book over with a nervous smile. If she was wrong about this, she was about to make herself look like the biggest creep to the hottest girl in school. "By the way, you still need to work on that left testicle, Y."

Yang's eyes went wide, the book falling from her fingers to hit the floor, her heart thudding in her chest. Wait a minute. Weiss Schnee, the girl who was regarded as the perfect princess, was the mouthy, porn reading W? Was it possible that the pretty volleyball player was really the girl she had fallen for? "W…?"

A shy smile lit the white haired heiress' features. "Y-yeah. It's me."

"You're….. Wow…. I never thought you would be into that sort of smut."

"I'm an heiress, not a nun. I'm sorry about Blake. Nearly sprained my wrist knocking Cardin out, though."

Purple eyes bulged slightly in a freckle dusted face. "_YOU_ were the one that knocked him out?!" She hissed.

"Yes. And _damn_ did it feel good."

A smirk. "That's my girl."

"Ms. Xiao Long? If you have your book, I would think your teacher should like you back in your proper class."

The blonde blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Sorry! Just… Giving Weiss a few notes since she missed yesterday." She lied, stooping to quickly pick her book back up before opening it.

Stealing the scarred girl's pen for a moment, she jotted something down quickly on a page and handed it to her before quickly fleeing, her face still flushed as she began walking back to class.

* * *

><p>Weiss was still blushing after Yang walked out, a giant, goofy grin on her lips from joy. She had finally met Y, and she was everything she had hoped she would be. Pretty, quirky, strong, and coy. When she opened the paper up, she saw a small note scrawled on it under a phone number.<p>

_Please, text me? I would love to meet up with you after school._

_-Yang_

* * *

><p>Just before she turned the final corner to get back to her class, Yang felt her pocket vibrate, pulling out her phone. As she flipped it open she half expected it to be Ruby, or Velvet, or any of the Scarlatinas. Instead, it was a new number and a very short message that made her grin from ear to ear, a very small blush on her cheeks.<p>

_I'll always text you. Any time you need me, I'm right here for you. Always._

_-Weiss_


	20. Catching Ladybugs (NSFW)

**A/N:** As a sort of apology (okay, I'm not REALLY sorry about making all y'all cry, but I felt like y'all needed something to restore your heart after I tore it to shreds) here is some smut. Enjoy. Even though I am a fucking loser who turned this into a comedy at the end.

Fluff or smut: **SMUT. PURE PORN.**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER_****_:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymous<strong> asked:

_Hey can you do a ladybug fic? And I don't really particularly have a prompt so you can make something up I guess. *shrugs* Thanks and I hope you have some happy holidays!_

* * *

><p>Blake lay snuggled against Ruby with a smile, book in one hand and her head resting on her girlfriend's stomach like a pillow. The older Huntress turned a page idly while her grinning teammate lazily stroked her black feline ears, listening to the Faunus purr. She could hear Ruby's heartbeat from her position, a kind of gentle assurance that came with the soothing sound washing over her. It was a nice day out, and while their partners were out doing God only knows what, they were content to spend time reading and basking in each other's quiet company. "Hey, Blake?"<p>

"Hmm?" The amber eyed teen hummed, not looking up from her book.

"How long did Yang and Weiss say they would be out?"

"I think they agreed upon a few hours to go see a movie with Neptune and Sun, but they probably are at the amusement park. Again." She replied in her even voice, turning the page.

Ruby looked down at her girlfriend with an arched eyebrow, reaching her hand down to pry the novel out of Blake's grasp and slide a bookmark in place before shutting it. Golden hues met silver, the shorter teen siting up and leaning over to plant a gentle kiss upon raven hair, then the soft forehead, followed by the lightly sun-kissed nose, and finally full lips. The Faunus returned the tender act, a slight smile curved into Ruby's mouth as the younger girl shifted more, coming to rest hovering above Blake. Her hands cupped olive toned cheeks, the hood of her cloak drooping slightly to cover both of their faces in shadow, but they were too occupied to care.

The feline woman sat up slightly to press her lips a bit firmer against her girlfriend's the kiss deepening slowly but surely. She reached one hand out to wrap around the small waist of the scarlet and black haired teen, holding them tightly together by that grip alone. The hands cupping her cheeks lowered to her black over shirt, nimble digits tugging at the clasps while lips descended to her throat. "R-ruby…!" The amber hued warrior moaned softly, her hips rolling vaguely in desire.

Through the haze of building desire, she could feel her silver eyed lover remove the jacket, tugging up on her white shirt to discard it next to the floor. Heated lips moved to gently suckle on her collarbone, Blake groaning louder under the dutiful ministrations of her leader. Though Ruby was clearly younger, she was also clearly more dominant, and the taller girl had no qualms with allowing her to take the lead whenever they were intimate. The Faunus could feel the girl's hips rolling onto her harder, but her body was growing a bit fuzzy in her lust. Slowly she lay back, her right hand slipping up along Ruby's leg to trail under her skirt, feeling the heated core growing damp. "Mmmnn~~" Ruby sat up, her silver orbs full of desire.

Panting, the shorter girl arched her hips to allow her wet opening to brush against the curious fingers through her leggings, her own hands all but yanking off Blake's shorts and leggings. Staring down at her girlfriend a she lay in only her panties and bra, Ruby Rose devoured her by sight alone, finally removing the bra to lightly bite where the left strap had been. The incoherent moans and whimpers caused the youth to grin against the silky skin, her own hand slipping into the panties of the Faunus to lightly stroke at the sensitive nub. The high pitched moans the action elicited drove her onward, the one hand clawing at her clothes spine filling her with heady need. Her fingertips were wet with the evidence of her lover's arousal, but she somehow kept herself from entering the hot passage.

"Oh… Oh Ruby…." The elder Huntress groaned out languidly, writhing slightly.

Ruby let out a groan of her own when Blake's fingers pressed harder against her own opening through her clothing, trembling slightly. It was a dance of wills between them, but the young Rose knew that in the end, she always won. While on the battlefield her stoic girlfriend was a stronger force, she was the one in charge here. This was her battlefield that she would never lose in.

Curling her fingers into Blake's body, she watched the flashed face of the nearly naked Faunus grow relaxed with pleasure, stroking the older girl's clit with her thumb teasingly to force her to squirm. The fluids from the warm passage coated her pillaging digits, both of Blake's hands clawing desperately at her back through her dress and cloak. She could feel her lover's hips arching wildly, the moans growing louder as she curled her fingers with a deft knowledge of the other female's body. Her mouth moved to kiss and bite at the crook of the dark haired girl's neck, her teeth biting hard enough to leave red indentations, Blake hissing loudly in ecstasy. "Rub… Ruby! Oh _God_, RUBY!"

The silver eyes Huntress could feel Blake's tight passage growing even tighter, the nails that had likely long since turned into claws tearing the back of her dress in her passion. Her fingers moved faster, her thumb pressing and rotating the other girl's clit expertly, finally feeling the Faunus tensing and jerk as a scream of bliss filled the room, amber eyes half rolled into her head.

"_GET IT_, Ruby!"

"OH MY _GOD! NO! NO!_"

At the sound of the two different female voices -one goading and one mortified-, Ruby gasped and quickly removed her hand, her head snapping towards the door to see Weiss and Yang standing in front of the now shut door. "That's my little sister!" The blonde encouraged, her partner several various shades of red as she used a blanket to cover her nearly bare form from lilac eyes.

"I will _NEVER_ be able to unsee the trauma that is your partner having intercourse with your sister! Ugh! And I had such a nice date with Neptune, too! Haven't you two heard of _locking _the door?" The heiress seethed, not exactly looking at either of the girls on Blake's bed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The embarrassed Faunus hissed at them, hiding under the blanket as Ruby tried to think of something to say to glaze everything over, at the same time hide her right hand; the one that was still glistening from Blake's orgasm on her fingers.

"Well, to be honest, you probably wouldn't have heard us if we did. Didn't know you were that much of a screamer, partner."

"Can we not ever discuss this again? Ugh! Where's the bleach? I need to pour it into my ear and hope it burns all this out of my brain." The scarred woman huffed before stomping over to the desk.

"W-we thought you two would be gone for a while!" Ruby tried to excuse, her face slightly flushed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Blake trying to grasp her discarded clothes while remaining under the sheets in a modest bid to re-clothe herself.

Yang instead walked over and started picking them up to hand to the girl herself. "Yeah, but then they had to go. Something came up, and so we headed back here. We need to think of a system or something for you two. Maybe, like… a sock on the door handle. Or a bra. Or a sign that says, "I'M GETTING THE PUSSY" so we don't walk in."

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS?!" Weiss yelled in dismay.

Ruby laughed as Blake struggled to clothe herself in what little privacy the blanket offered, amber eyes glaring up at her sister. While it had been horrifying, at least she had been clothed. Yang would have never let her live it down if she had been naked too.


	21. Study Deeply (NSFW)

**_A/N:_** I don't typically write smut on demand as it is up to my discretion if I will make it a porn, but I have wanted to do a White Rose smut for a while now. And so, when the prompt came along, I decided to humor the requester. I gotta love my tumblr followers.

Fluff or smut: **SMUT. PURE PORN.**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous<strong> asked:

_Uhm... Combat totes or WhiteRose NSFW plz? 8D /shotdead.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Aaahhh~!" Ruby groaned as Weiss wrapped her legs around her waist while she remained sitting on the desk of the abandoned classroom, the taller girl leaving feather light kisses along her jawline.<p>

The heiress smirked slightly, her body pressing harder against her smaller lover's as her fingers gripped the legging covered thighs harder. She could feel her partner's arms trembling while they wrapped around her shoulders, her breathy moans fluttering past her parted lips. It was intoxicating to listen to, and while they didn't have much time before Blake and Yang returned from their date, Weiss still wanted to have a bit of alone time with her younger girlfriend.

Dainty hands moved under the red and black combat skirt to grip at the waist band of the leggings, slowly tugging them down. She felt Ruby lift herself for a moment to allow the swordswoman to slide them past her hips followed quickly by her panties, hearing the silver eyed girl panting a bit shakily. Righting herself, Weiss kissed the cloak wearer's lips tenderly, then her cheek, down to her jawline, and trailing down her throat to casually kiss down her clothes. By the time the heiress settled herself under the combat skirt, her young girlfriend was moaning with anticipation, her skin properly flushed in desire.

Using both hands to hold open Ruby's legs, the glyph wielder gently closed her lips around her partner's clit, her tongue lightly flicking the sensitive little organ with the tip to gain a heavy tremble and loud moan of appreciation. She sucked on the item lightly, only half aware of her lover clapping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself from being too loud, the smaller frame leaning back to give her girlfriend more room. Weiss pressed to fingers of her left hand into Ruby's soaking opening, feeling the girl shake harder and the muffled sounds of pleasure grow louder.

She slid the digits in and out slowly, the leader of team RWBY rolling her hips in a sort of hazy bliss while trying to keep herself from being too loud and drawing attention to the supposedly empty classroom. Blue eyes half-mast, her own face flushed with lust, the scarred teen pressed her mouth closer to her lover's body, adding more pressure with her tongue. Weiss could feel the trembling increasing, hearing how much higher in pitch the muffled sounds were getting as she lightly curled her fingers a bit faster. One of Ruby's legs was half wrapped around her shoulder and back, a single hand tangled into her long white locks to keep her from pulling away. Not that Weiss would if she could; she enjoyed hearing her smaller girlfriend moan for her far too much.

Ruby's hips were rocking urgently at her attentions, her chin, fingers, and the desk below wet from the evidence of the silver eyed girl's ecstasy, the kneeling Huntress increasing her actions. She could feel the tight opening growing more tense, the shaking growing more pronounced moments before a muffle screech accompanied the sudden orgasm from her partner. Weiss lapped at the fluid, enjoying just how each swipe of her tongue caused Ruby to flinch slightly and whimper in pleasure, finally sitting back from the panting girl when the grip on her hair lessened.

With an impish smirk, Weiss licked her lips and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, kissing the panting girl shortly after with great gusto. "You taste sweet." She half purred to the leader, watching Ruby turn a shade of crimson that matched her cloak.

Oh, how she enjoyed making her girlfriend blush, helping her fix her clothing before dragging her along back towards the dorm to continue their activities. Only to find the door firmly shut with a sign stating 'NSFWR' on it. With a pout, the heiress glared at the shut door, Zwei yipping as he raced over to join them, whining for them to follow him back outside.

It seemed that Yang had likely sent the dog out to distract them from entering in on she and Blake having some 'team bonding' time of their own. "What does NSFWR mean?" The younger girl questioned, Weiss yanking her along to follow Zwei.

"Never you mind. I suppose we should go outside and play with Zwei until the room is cleared out. I think one of his tennis balls are with Nora from when they played fetch."


	22. Wheel of Humor

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous<strong> asked:

_How about a SeaMonkeys/Bees double date?_

* * *

><p>Neptune grinned at the busty blonde as they each lead their Faunus lover on their arm, one energetic and grinning, the other more sedated yet blushing as the group made their way through the crowd. Both Yang and Sun had picked the amusement park as their idea double date location, and so the other two had agreed with a smile. The blue haired male winked flirtatiously at his impish boyfriend, feeling his tail wrap gently around his left bicep like an extra arm.<p>

Blake's bow was swiveling around with the various sounds, keeping track of everything and nothing all at once via her cat ears. She knew that Yang wouldn't let anything happen to her if anyone found out she was a Faunus, but she still hid herself out of habit more than anything these days. Weiss had reacted badly enough, she didn't need people she didn't know judging her too. Leaning into her taller girlfriend, the raven haired teen sighed softly, already wishing she was back in their dorm, snuggled against the brawler with a good book in her hands.

Yet a firm hand began to scratch under her chin lightly, a rumbling purr escaping the amber eyed girl with a lazy smile of contentment on her lips. Oh, how she adored her sweet brawler for knowing she was uncomfortable. It was wonderful to know she was with someone who she knew would protect her from anything, and Blake knew that she would be willing to allow Yang to do so for anyone.

Anyone, but _him_.

Her mood darkened as she moved her face, removing her chin from the fingers that were happy to caress it. She could never allow Adam to get near her girlfriend; he would try to kill her in a heartbeat. Though she never loved him, nor did anything with him, the other Faunus was incredibly possessive of her as her first partner. She had known that he had been waiting for the right moment to try to woo her, and it had been one of the many, many reasons for her leaving him. He had become a monster, nothing like the young teen she first met.

"Hey, you okay?"

The words snapped her out of her recollection, amber eyes blinking. "Uh, yeah. Just lost in thought." The dark haired girl responded quickly, fidgeting.

"Oh….kay…. Anyways, Neptune, Sun, and I wanted to do the Ferris Wheel. You want to join me?" A wide yet shy grin edged onto her features. "It'll be fun."

The two males flashed their biggest grins complete with dorky thumbs up, Blake swearing that she saw Neptune's teeth sparkle at the action. "I uhh…. Yeah. That sounds fine." Was her slightly dazed answer.

With a winning expression of pure triumph, the buxom blonde instantly began to drag her anti-social lover along with the to boys into the line, all four of them standing in a cluster. Sun nudged the shorter Faunus with his shoulder playfully, earning a smirk and a nudge back, her bow perking up. He reached over and ruffled her hair, creating an irritated blush as she tried to smooth out her dark locks, glad he hadn't ruffled her ribbon.

At long last, the quartet was allowed on the item, Blake and Yang in one car while Sun and Neptune took a separate one. The cat snuggled deeply against her much warmer companion, purring happily as they started their slow and staggering rise into the night sky. It was so nice to be away from the other two members of their team, even if she was more than certain that Weiss would have no troubles keeping their young leader occupied. She only hoped that it didn't involved allowing the silver eyed girl to read some of her more… personal novels. When Yang had done that very thing, she had banished the impish teen to sleep in the hall, but later felt guilty and joined her regardless, waking up when Nora poked at the two of them with a stick.

"Uhhh… _BOY_ this is higher up than I thought…" The duo heard from the car in front of them, both struggling to hide their giggles.

Neptune had been so focused on what his energetic boyfriend had wanted that he had forgotten that the ride took them up several stories into the air. The girls could hear his companion trying to calm them as they slowly rose higher still, cackling wildly each time the contraption halted to let another car empty at his frantic squeals. By the time the two boys were at the highest point, Blake could clearly see with her incredible nigh vision Neptune in Sun's lap, clinging to him tightly and hiding his face in the blond's neck. It was both adorable and pitiful at the exact same time, and she couldn't stop laughing at the supposedly cool boy was acting.

However, Yang pulling her in for a sweet and gentle kiss distracted the warrior, her arms wrapping around sturdy shoulders as a happy sigh escaped her. Even though Neptune was whimpering and whining in the other car, this was still an amazing moment. Her little sun dragon always knew how to make sure she was happy and felt loved.

_"I WANNA GET OFF THIS THING!"_ The blue haired boy wailed loudly, both girls breaking down into riotous laughter as their lips parted.


	23. A Game of Cat And Mouse

Fluff or smut: **FLUFFY**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>purrrrha<strong> asked:_  
><em>purrha where blake is trying to convince pyrrha to stop pursuing jaune and realizes that she wishes she was on the receiving end of pyrrha's affections... kissu kissu fall in love 3<em>

* * *

><p>The warrior teen sat heavily in the library, her arms on the table before her as she slowly lowered her face to the surface, sadness etched upon her features, her green hues clouded with tears she was too stubborn to cry. Pyrrha took a few long, deep breaths to calm herself from her own self-inflicted heart-ache. She should know by now Jaune would never see her, but she still held onto that final vestige of hope that the awkward blonde would realize that Weiss was too far into Yang to even care about him. She hoped, prayed, but deep down knew that it would only be in vain. Why couldn't she just let him go and be a complete idiot on his own? Why did she have to keep wishing that if she just helped him enough, was there enough, if she just tried more, then she would stop being invisible to him.<p>

"Pyrrha…." She heard a soft, almost monotonous sounding voice whisper, a hand on her shoulder.

She knew before turning it was Blake; no other student could sound so nearly emotionless but hinting at concern. The redhead looked up at the Faunus worriedly watching her, doing her best to compose herself. "Please, take a seat." The tall girl offered, attempting a reassuring smile only to fail.

Her friend did heed her request and sit, scooting close. "Jaune again?" A weary nod was the only answer she needed. "Pyrrha, you can't keep doing this to yourself. He's too dense to see your attraction for him."

The Greek Huntress sighed heavily, her face instantly sinking into her hands. "Blake…. I just can't help it. I do love him."

Amber eyes hardened. "But he doesn't love you. He's only got eyes for the lesbian-est lesbian in the school, and you only are going to tear yourself apart for him." An angry huff escaped her, green eyes watching as the black hair seemed to puff up in her irritation. "You don't need this."

"Blake, he's the only one who treats me like I'm normal. He's the only one I really want. If not for him, I wouldn't have you as a friend." Standing, the teen trudged off sadly, looking back at her friend with a horribly depressed expression. "And I don't know what I would do without you, sometimes."

The feline Faunus watched the Amazon leave the library in silence, her fingers tracing the table below in worry. Pyrrha was such a good friend to her, quiet, passionate, kind, honorable, but she had horrible tastes in partners. Why couldn't she fall in love with someone who would treat her right? Someone who wasn't vapid, or at times childish. Blake's bow drooped slightly as her mood only darkened further.

Why couldn't she love someone who loved her back?

* * *

><p>She blocked the sword effortlessly, sweeping into a crouch and hitting her partner in the gut with Akoúo̱ to send him staggering to the ground. Jaune grunted and flopped onto his back, winded as the taller student quickly hopped to her feet. "Sorry! Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine.." He wheezed breathlessly. "I think my lungs are in my throat."

Pyrrha felt her face burn in embarrassment, of course she would hurt her crush! Why would anything actually go right for her? "I'm sorry! Here, this should help."

She helped the leader of team JNPR sit up and lean his head between his legs, coaxing him into deeper breathes. When the boy was far less in pain, he grinned up at her in thanks, his expression sheepish. "Sorry I suck at this."

The redhead waved his words off. "I should have pulled my blow. How are you feeling?"

"Better now. But, I need to ask you something." His blue eyes were nervous, expectant.

_'Is… is this is?'_ She wondered. "I uhhh…. Please, ask away, Jaune. You can ask me anything at all."

"Do you think Weiss likes flowers, or stuffed animals more?"

The warrior woman was left speechless, rearing her head back as if slapped. "I… I uhhh.. Umm…"

"I was wondering sine I had some money and was thinking about getting her a gift." His sweet smile grew. "So, which do you think."

Ginger brows narrowed in frustration. "I think she prefers sun dragons, to be quiet honest." _'And the one she likes most of all goes by the name of Yang.'_

"Oh! A sun dragon plushie! Gotcha. Thanks for the advice!" He stood only to weave a bit, stumbling to the door quickly in his haste to find such an item for his crush.

The ginger watched the door shut, panting in an effort to hold back the flood of tears that burned at her verdant hues. How could he be so stupid? So blind to her? What was she doing wrong? Pyrrha Nikos had never met anybody who could make her feel so invisible, and due to her fame, it was one of the most welcome changes in her life. Welcome, and painful. She never had known that someone not seeing her could hurt so much, and so she drew her knees up to her chest, tucked her face against them, and quietly cried.

* * *

><p>Blake had been up all night, trying to figure out just who was a worthy contender for her friend as she also tried to ignore her partner engaging in sexual relations with the snarky heiress. In the end, she had gotten maybe an hour of sleep at best between her puzzling thoughts and the loud moans that Ruby somehow managed to sleep through. She envied her leader of that particular talent, and as a result half dozed in class several times. When lunch rolled around, her amber gaze was drawn to her redheaded friend, seeing her typically clear green hues red and tired. That didn't sit well with the Faunus, her bow swiveling around slightly as her concern grew.<p>

Her own curious nature prompted her to stand up and walk over, taking hold of her upper arm to tug her away from her teammates. Nora watched the duo go with a tilted head, but quickly returned to flinging foods at the blonde female across from her with a grin. With a grim expression of concern, Blake looked at the taller girl, whispering, "What's wrong? You look terrible, and you never look terrible."

A bitter chuckle escaped the Greek fighter. "Oh, he simply asked me during sparring what I think Weiss would like more, flowers of toys."

A soft hiss filled the air between them, the black bow flat against her hair. "Did you tell him that she would rather have Yang?"

"Not…. not in so many words."

"Pyrrha…." The Faunus warned.

"I know, I know! I just…."

Blake sighed, pulling the redhead into a tight embrace. "Look. You need to find someone else who cares about you. Someone who will see you, and you see them."

When Pyrrha pulled away, she had a watery smile on her lips. "But Blake, who could ever love me for me? Not for my fame, or my abilities, but just for me."

_'I could….'_

The words were on the tip of Blake's tongue, but the fact that they had been so eager to slip free, so natural to think kept them there, a red tint on her olive face. When had that become fact? When had she found herself someone worth Pyrrha Nikos' attention? Her affection? She remained standing with her mouth hanging slightly open, rooted dumbly to the spot as precious seconds ticked by, and her friend walked away.

"I could… love you for you…" She whispered far too late, staring in shock at the retreating form, her face still bright red.

* * *

><p>The call for help had come in from the outskirts of Vale, several teams of first years gathered to be deployed to the site of the Grimm, both JNPR and RWBY among them. They along with team CFVY were in a craft together, Nora and Yang chattering away excitedly as Jaune awkwardly tried to flirt with Weiss, only to be coldly ignored, Pyrrha watching him sadly. Blake was only half listening to Ruby and Velvet, her eyes slowly finding their way back to the ginger Amazon after only a few minutes of looking at the floor. Her mind was flooded with confusing thoughts, her bow laying flat on her head as her anxiety slowly rose at the dawning of a new thought.<p>

Pyrrha had no idea she was interested in her.

The craft lurching into a hover jolted her from her concerns, leaping with the rest of the students into the thick of the battle. Instantly, the warrior began to hack and move among the various Grimm, her eyes roving to keep track of both her allies and foes alike, both sets of her ears acutely aware of her surroundings. She could hear team CFVY working flawlessly off near the heaviest fighting, the younger fighters all a bit more fumbling in their attempts to quell the raging creatures. Jaune , Pyrrha, Yang, and Weiss were clustered together, both of the golden haired teens fighting to defend the heiress while the armored young woman struggled to keep Jaune safe, no one attempting to look out for her with as much gusto as they were showing for the scarred teen.

Growling low in her throat, Blake rushed in to catch a Grimm that swiped at her, firing Gambol Shroud into it's face with reckless abandon before flipping to her feet, standing back to back with her friend. Green and gold hues swept the location to size up their enemies. "I can handle this. Protect Ruby." She insisted in a half strained voice.

Another growl. "She has Nora and Ren at her back. You had nobody. I'm not leaving you."

The Faunus ducked down to allow for Pyrrha to throw Miló into the eye of a Beowolf, following up with cleaving blow from her own weapon as the taller warrior recalled her spear with her semblance. Down the beast dropped, another five taking it's place, the streets crowing with more and more of the Grimm. "We can't stay here." Blake stated, grabbing the ginger's arm and using a clone to hoist them both into the air and over several of the monsters.

Off they dashed, weaving through buildings as they headed for safety, Blake finally halting when Pyrrha wrenched her arm free. "Blake! I need to help Jaune!"

She was getting awful tired of hearing his name. "Pyrrha, he doesn't _see_ you! He _won't_ see you! Stop wasting your time on him because it won't go anywhere!" Her amber eyes were imploring. "Please, _please _stop trying to kill yourself for him. Please, live for yourself."

The verdant orbs darkened, burning with a sad fire. "I love him!"

"He doesn't love you!"

"If I keep _trying_-"

"You're wasting your time!"

"Why do you care?!" The ginger was growing frustrated. How_ dare_ her best friend argue with her on this?!

"Because it hurts me to see you do this to yourself! You're going to get yourself killed for an idiot who doesn't even know you love him!" She was growing angry. Why didn't she see that this was toxic? Struggling to calm herself, she ended with, "Find someone who will love you like you should, please."

Pyrrha snarled, throwing her arms into the air. "I told you that there was nobody that would see me for me like he does!"

The building they hid behind all but exploded as a Deathstalker thrashed into it, it's stinger responsible for demolishing the structure. In a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, Blake lunged forward to place one hand at the back of her friend's neck, pulling Pyrrha towards her as her own face leaned in as well, pressing their lips together. For several precious seconds, she held them together, feeling the Amazon both stiffen and relax at the contact. It was electrifying, intoxicating, sweet, warm, tender, passionate, and everything in between. Finally, she allowed them to draw apart, green eyes staring out at her from an impossibly red face, a bit of a dopey twinkle in her golden irises. "Now, do you see me like I see you?" She whispered, panting slightly.

Pyrrha found herself struggling to breath as she stared at the Faunus, her mind both blank and whirling madly with several warring thoughts. Blake had feelings for her? Her best friend? How had she not seen them? _'Because you were too busy with Jaune…'_ She mentally hissed at herself, feeling even more torn than before. She hadn't really thought about how the Faunus also never treated her oddly due to her fame, not wanted her for the glory of having her.

But the Deathstalker drew back it's tail, and the raven haired teen threw herself at it, silently determined to protect the redhead like she should have been all along. One of the claws smashed into another building, and the other structure pitched itself slowly at the Grimm beast at the attacking Huntress in training, the rubble raining down onto both of the shocked beings, leaving Pyrrha to reach out for Blake, her green hues spilling over with tears. A scream was working it's way up her throat, her entire body trembling.

She couldn't find the strength to stand, to try to halt the barrage of death that was coming for the smaller girl. It was as if the world was in slow motion as Blake's eyes went wide as she took in the debris coming for her, the Greek fighter feeling the screech rising higher. _'I see you now! I see you now, Blake! Please, you can't leave me now!' _She wanted to cry out, only able to futilely stretch her hand out as if she could grab her from there and pull her to safety. She hadn't synced her semblance with the girl, and she couldn't even think of the signature of Gambol Shroud to use that.

_'You aren't invisible to me! I see you! DON'T LEAVE ME!'_

The rocks closed in more.

_'DON'T DIE!' _

Blake and the Deathstalker were completely shrouded by shadow, the girl lifting her arms as if they could somehow protect her from being crushed.

_'I SEE YOU! I SEE YOU NOW! I was so stupid, so blind…. BLAKE, I SEE YOU!'_

They cut off her sight of the other girl, and the scream finally broke free, her eyes all but pouring down tears of horror.

**_"BLAKE, I SEE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_**


	24. Ides of the Banana March

Fluff or smut: **FLUFF. OH MY ****_GODS_****, is this FLUFF. THE FLUFF IS FLUFFY WITH THIS ONE.**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

**A/N:** If you like my quick fics, follow me on my tumblr for sneak peeks of fics, first looks at my novel, my horrible excuses of artwork, and even request a fic when I open back up sometime next year! Look for hopelesslyshippingthem on tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>iron-wang <strong>asked:

_I have had a hankering for a thing or two. So first, 10 inch heroes AU if you've ever seen that film, or something Pyrrha/Sun? Happy writings in your hovel! Remember to drink and take regular breaks!_

* * *

><p>Sun casually swiveled himself to hanging upside-down by his tail next to Pyrrha, his hands clasped before his chest, legs crossed, and a grin that housed all of the most mischievous notions in the world on his lips. Clearing his throat, the monkey Faunus waiting until the bright verdant hues met his deep blue, arching an eyebrow cockily at the warrior. "So, Pyrrha… The scarlet warrior maiden. How goes your maidenly conquests?" He teased in that easy voice of his.<p>

The soft chuckle that met his ears was almost akin to music; sweet, melodious, and at the same time full of depth. "They go well, thank you. And how are you today, Sun?"

The blond shrugged, a smirk still playfully present on his features. "Eh, you know. Always sunny, here."

A quick lurch to the right helped him to evade a book launched at him from the other Faunus who was sitting with her girlfriend a few yards away. "Sun, that was awful. You're as bad as Yang." Blake groaned, hushed by a nuzzle from the brawler in question.

The redhead grinned at the still hanging male, her features relaxed. "Well, I thought it was very clever." She stated in a humored tone before gathering her things. "However, I must go. See you later, all!"

As the tall warrior politely left the courtyard, the monkey Faunus simply watched her go before lifting a banana, peeling it, and taking a thoughtful bite.

* * *

><p>The next day saw the ginger once again sitting in the shade of a tree only to have a shadow blot out the sunlight from her face. Turning, Pyrrha spotted none other than the resident stowaway lounging on a branch moments before he swung himself upside-down again. "Hey, Pyrrha. What are you up to?"<p>

She lifted her book up for him to see the title; 'Battle Strategies for Huntsman'. "Just studying. And yourself?" The green eyed teen inquired in that same lovely voice.

A wide grin broke out on impish features. "Oh, you know. Just hanging around." Sun quipped.

The young woman laughed at his choice of words, modestly covering her mouth with the back of her right hand. The sound was still so perfect to the male, not even caring that his quiet glee was causing him to sway from side to side from the branch, stretching his hands behind his head. "So, what are you getting into later today?"

Pyrrha pursed her lips slightly in thought. "Well, I do have class later, and then I need to help Jaune with his aura. Nothing too special." She admitted.

Sun took in this information, scratching his abs through the open shirt front. "Sounds like a full day. Hey, if you're free later, wanna head to the port? Scope out the other losers?"

She arched a red eyebrow at his words, the Faunus instantly adding, "I mean, it's totally boring, and stupid. But, you know. Could be less boring and stupid if I'm with someone like you."

Had he really just said that? The monkey man's face acquired a small flush, his eyes darting from side to side as if planning an escape; he had gotten that quirk from hanging around Blake and Velvet far too much. How had he just let that slip like that?

"I think…. I would like that, Sun." The Greek Huntress replied after a bit of thought. "If I find myself with a few extra hours on hand later, I will be sure to let you know."

The thief grinned wider, swaying from side to side by his tail even more. At least she hadn't noticed his slip of the tongue.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sun flopped from the branch like normal, waggling his eyebrows at the redhead. "Sup, Pyrrha?"<p>

She all but beamed up at him, setting her pencil down. "I'm very well, thank you." Her expression eased into one of slight worry. "You were a bit late today. I was honestly a little concerned for you."

Blue hues blinked in surprise. She had noticed he was five minutes late? Odd. "Well, I got a bit side-tracked on the way through the town today."

"You were chased by the police for stealing apples again, weren't you?"

"Ahhh, potato, patah-to." He waved his hand dismissively. "How did your training go yesterday?"

His companion sighed. "Still struggling to unlock his aura, but otherwise, well. Perhaps we can figure it out sooner or later."

"Cool, cool." Sun nodded absently, grinning excitedly at the ginger. "Hey, there's this underground club I spotted today. Wanna come with me? We can totally see what losers do there."

Her brow furrowed in thought. "I don't know, Sun. It sounds possibly illegal. And we both know that I am a very well known public figure…"

"Pfffft, no problem. Sage and Scarlet can totally help disguise you. One time, they made Neptune into the most amazing looking chick. I'm not monkeying around with you on that one."

"But, a club?" Pyrrha countered. "I don't do clubs."

"It's a fighting club."

Sun watched as her face lit up with the barest ghost of a smile, her fingers absently petting the paper she had been writing on. "Are you certain that they are able to make sure no one can recognize me?"

"Piece of cake!" He assured her with an easy wink.

"Alright then, I'll go. Meet me here at six, then?"

"You betchya!"

Pyrrha beamed at him widely while scooping to her things, rising to her feet, and walking over to the Faunus. She gently placed a light peck of a kiss on his cheek before walking away with a cheerful wave. "See you then, Sun!"

The muscular blond just watched her go in a daze, absently grabbing a banana from his back pocket and lifting it to his mouth. In too much of a stupor, the male took a bite out of the fruit, peel and all, chewing it blankly as she watched her go before realizing his error. Sun began spitting it out, pouting at the food. "Banana, why have you betrayed me?" He questioned it darkly, a blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"It's not <em>that <em>big of a bruise." Sun assured the green eyed girl as she sat under the tree the next day, sporting several scrapes and a black eye from her many sparring matches the night before.

"Sun, Nora tried to draw a life-sized sloth out of it. It's safe to say that my leg has a very large mark on it." She corrected, though her gaze was nothing but amused.

The Faunus sputtered a bit before finally voicing the truth. "I uh… ehhh… Yeah, you got a honking bruise on your leg. But hey! At least you won! And you didn't even use your semblance!

The ginger girl smirked. "It was nice to fight with no advantage. I didn't even know how much I relied on it." She looked at the grinning boy. "Thank you, Sun."

"Huh?" He grunted. "For what?"

"For treating me to a night of fighting and laughter. I must say that I never knew that I would make such a rugged looking young man before." The end had been chuckled out, covering her mouth with the back of her right hand modestly.

"Psh. You kidding? You're gorgeous as a guy or a girl." Sun admitted before he could stop himself. "I really haven't known anyone as beautiful as you."

Silence fell heavy between them as his words sank in, blue eyes growing wider by the second. His body jerked harshly as if a delayed recoil, the motion tugging on the tree limb that had already been abused by his weight hard enough to snap it, the blond falling to the ground with a shocked yelp. "Oh! Sorry!" Pyrrha reflexively apologized to him in place of the tree, scurrying to her feet to help him up.

The duo slowly stood up together after untangling limbs from the once sturdy branch, both dusting the male off. When they were both completely upright, their eyes locked, two faces blushing gently as they returned to the awkward moment that had preceded the breaking wood. "Did…. you really mean that?" Pyrrha all but whispered, her hands hovering a scant inch over his open shirt.

"I…." He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to steel himself. "I do. Really, Pyrrha. Jaune is really lucky to have you."

"Jaune…. isn't my boyfriend. He's just my friend. I gave up on him a while a go."

Blue eyes were staring at her dumbly. "He really was that dense? Looks like I owe Neptune ten bucks."

She scuffed her dress shoe on the grass, shifting bashfully. "But… I do have my eye on someone else. Another blond Hunter in training."

Sun grinned before trying to down-play his own glee. "Is he smart?"

"Indeed. Smarter than people think he is."

"What about strong?"

Green hues skittered to his open shirt before looking off to the side once more, her face redder than before. "Mmm-hmm. I would certainly say so."

The tailed boy tapped his chin. "Hmmm…. Is he funny? A man's gotta have a sense of humor, you know."

That rich, melodious chuckle. "Very funny. He seems to have a rather poor sense of humor at times, but I think it's endearing."

"Now, for the most important part." He struck a slightly rogue-ish pose. "Is he _handsome?_"

At this point, Pyrrha was outright laughing, not even trying to hide her open mouth with her hand. "I think so. I think he is very dashing, and though a bit rough, he's sweet."

"So, when do I meet him?"

She swat at his shoulder playfully. "It's you, Sun. Quit monkeying around."

"_OH! OH!_ You made a pun!" He cheered, wrapping his arms impulsively around her waist to hoist her into the air, spinning her around as the battered redhead laughed happily.

However, the banana that typically resided in his back pocket had slipped free from his tumble to the ground, and with a single ill-placed step, the monkey Faunus found his feet sliding out in front of him. While Pyrrha was in his arms, he couldn't catch himself, and so they both fell hard, Sun taking her weight onto his strong chest and landing on his back, the air being knocked out of him. With a groan, the blond flopped his head onto the grass, glowering up at the blue, sunny sky. "Et tu, fruite?" He grunted out, letting the redhead shower his face with tiny kisses.

Definitely worth the banana betrayal.


	25. Wet Dreaming of You (NSFW-ish)

Fluff or smut: **SMUTTY FLUFF?**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to all of my readers for making this my most popular fic! I kinda love this RWBY quick fic request thing I was doing. To answer a very common question- No, I do not accept requests on my fanfiction account. Only on my tumblr account (hopelesslyshippingthem) and my requests are currently closed. I am doing some tumblr only things, like a contest to see which of four RWBY quick fics I will add a new chapter for before I reopen the requests, and tumblr only fics that will NOT be uploaded to my fanfic account, so you might want to follow me. You also get first looks at chapters of my other fics, and even read my quick fic requests before I post them here! So, check it out.

_**A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF MY AWESOME TUMBLR FOLLOWERS FOR REQUESTING THESE!**_ All y'all jerks are the most amazing jers around. Love y'all! 

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous<strong> asked:

_Yang figuring out she has a crush on Blake and getting frustrated with herself._

* * *

><p>Yang looked over her cards at Weiss and Ruby once again, taking stock of the board secretly as she did so with that same cautious glance. She still wasn't sure how they had roped Blake into trying the game with them now that she was resting, but there were no arguments from the Faunus at the moment. Her golden hues were scanning over the cards in her hands before that of her team's positions on the board, her bow twitching slightly as her ears moved around below the ribbon. It brought a smile to the busty blonde's lips that she was one of the few that had seen the ears that lay below that black bow, that she was deemed worthy enough to know who and what her partner really was.<p>

When amber orbs locked with lilac, the brawler felt her throat tighten slightly, the bow moving to lay a bit flatter against the raven locks as Blake smiled. Reaching up with one hand, the feline girl tugged the ribbon off in the privacy of their dorm, exposing her black furred features to the trio around her. When she noticed that all eyes were on her, a tiny smirk edged its way one her lips, and she let a tiny rumble of a purr start up in her chest, Ruby already completely entranced.

"Blake! Th-that's cheating!" Weiss whined, but was only met with a lazy blink. "I mean…. You know that we…." The heiress pouted, looking away. "Okay, you know your ears really are cute when you do the whole cat thing."

Yang, however found herself wanting more than ever to reach out and stroke those ears, to discover if they really felt like the velvet she imagined them to be like. She sat up rigidly as her thoughts turned to what else could possibly be feline about her partner, a slight blush on her cheeks while Blake simply turned to face her, concern written on her features. Which, for Blake meant that she was very worried at the moment. "You alright?"

"Yep! Totally fine." She squeaked, suddenly finding herself in a very unusual position; the position of being flustered.

It wasn't one she was in very often. Normally, _she_ was the one doing the flustering! Just what in Remnant was going on here? Standing, Yang found herself looking at the raven haired teen once more, taking in her now drooping ears before quickly leaving. What was wrong with her? 

* * *

><p>She sat heavily in the library, looking at a book as her focus refused to remain on the words before her, idly brushing away blonde waves as a deep sigh escaped her throat. It had been a few days since the board game that had lead her to flee the room at Blake blatantly using her ears to sway the others into pretty much giving up without a fight. She was <em>supposed<em> to be studying, but her thoughts kept turning to her partner, a gentle hand on her shoulder breaking through to distract her anew.

"Hey." A monotonous voice stated rather blandly, causing Yang to look at the owner of the hand.

Blake stood beside her, a cup of coffee in hand as she looked down at the blonde. Yang felt a lump rising in her throat, swallowing it with great difficulty. "H-hey yourself. What brings you here?" She threw on her best suggestive grin as she leaned back. "Come to check something out?"

Golden eyes seemed to pierce through her very being, the heat rising in her belly and a flush adorning her cheeks. Only Yang knew that it wasn't her semblance. It seemed like her partner wouldn't take the bait, or even comment on the obvious innuendo that had been cast at her. Which wasn't uncommon for the Faunus.

"Actually, I already had something checked out. I was more interested in picking it up today."

Yang blinked, sitting up in her chair. She wasn't sure why she felt a bit disappointed. "Oh. What book was it?"

The feline girl swooped in and pressed her lips to her partner's, lilac eyes wide in shock at the sudden kiss. The slightly smaller girl moved closer with a fluid grace that likened to a cat, allowing the blonde to feel the heat that was rolling off her own frame, the smell of autumn rain that clung to Blake filling Yang's senses. Slowly, her eyes slid shut, her own hands coming to rest on the Faunus' waist, tugging their bodies together quickly. She felt legs wrap daintily around her waist, the other teen straddling her soundly as they continued their heated kiss in the library, a very distant part of the fighter's mind musing about how odd it was that no one was disturbing them yet.

Blake pulled away when they were both properly breathless, a coy smile on her lips before she tugged off her ribbon to expose her ears for scrutiny. The boxer glanced around as she took a moment to catch her breath, her large bust heaving with each pant; not a soul even looked their way. Which was probably wise, since she wouldn't have hesitated to blow someone's head clean off of their shoulders for even glancing at her partner right now. A small hand guided her strong one up to touch the black items that marked the warrior as an outcast, a Faunus, Yang's fingers flinching back at the last moment while looking at her teammate's face.

When she received a gentle nod, Yang timidly touched the ear, smiling at the realization that they did indeed feel like velvet, and grinning wider when she heard a powerful rumble of a purr escaping Blake. The blonde leaned up and captured the soft lips of the smaller girl in another passionate kiss, her powerful arms wrapped tightly around the slender waist. She could feel the lean muscles under that olive toned skin that were a lovely contrast to her own powerful ones, one hand slipping up Blake's stomach to trace at her warm body, fingers tracing along the tiny scars she felt here and there from a harsh life of running, fighting, and surviving. Not for the first time did Yang feel a pang of guilt at that; while she, Weiss, and Ruby had all lived knowing where their next meal was coming from, there had been days, and even weeks where their friend must have surely been near death from starvation.

Brushing aside those dark thoughts, Yang let a throaty groan of desire flow into the mouth of her partner, feeling Blake's tongue brush against her lips as she made another startling revelation- Blake also seemed to have the rough tongue of a cat, the very thought sending a jolt of excitement down her spine. A roll of the raven haired girl's hips coaxed another sound of desire to escape the powerful blonde, her arms holding the Faunus tighter to her. In the blink of an eye, Yang had all but slammed Blake onto the table top that she had previously be using to read, those legs now locked at the ankles behind her. The kiss was only growing in passion, the need behind it exploding into furious fireworks that battled between the duo. Her hands roamed over smaller breasts through the clothing, enjoying the small mewling sounds that she elicited from the actions, her mouth moving to latch onto a soft neck. She could feel the amber eyed teen gripping at her back through her jacket, and finally Blake nuzzling the crook of her neck moments before the deliciously wicked sensation of sharp canines bit down on the surface, causing Yang to moan aloud.

As the busty teen pulled back and looked down at the other girl, lilac eyes sparked to red, the desperate need for more reflected in them. "Blake….. I think…. I think I need…" She panted, trying to sort through her own scattered and wild thoughts.

"Whu-what is it?"

"I'm fucking this pussy right now." She hissed, the dark desire evident in her voice. "I just am going to fuck you right here, right now." She informed the brunette Faunus, her eyes red as she crashed their lips together once again, deepening the kiss, her left hand wandering down this time towards the white shorts that had always given her teasingly tantalizing views of Blake's firm rear. 

* * *

><p>It was at that time that Yang's eyes snapped open, sitting up in bed like a bolt. Her chest was heaving wildly, her body hot from the dream, her pupils dilated from both arousal and the dark of the dorm. She could hear snores from Ruby almost echoing around the room, the soft sighs of a sleeping Weiss every so often filling the absence that resulted from those lumbering snores of her sister's. She knew that she would never hear Blake snore; she was silent, even though Ruby swore that she made odd chirping sounds once when she caught her napping in a tree.<p>

At the thought of her stoic partner, she realized that her sleep shorts were utterly soaked between her legs, the smell of arousal strong enough to turn the freckled skin of the brawler a vivid red with embarrassment. Did she just… have a wet dream about Blake?! As quietly as she could, the sturdy fighter hopped down from her bunk and tried to slink to her dresser, finding another pair of shorts before heading to the bathroom to change. It was clear that she was feeling something for the Faunus. And judging by the state of her clothing, it wasn't just casual friendship. Was she…..

Was she in love with her? 

* * *

><p>Blake lay completely still in her bed, the heavy scent of arousal and sex was like a thick cloud wafting down from the bunk above her. She was doing all she could to keep from squirming, trying to forget all of those tiny moans, whimpers, and growls of desire that Yang had been voicing in her sleep. Once, just once, she had heard the taller girl mutter her name in a lusty whimper. The smell of Yang's orgasm was maddening, intoxicating, and it filled her with a feral need that seemed to set her ablaze from the inside out.<p>

Maybe, just maybe, Yang had feelings for her too.


	26. Unhappy Birthday

Fluff or smut:** FLUFF**

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own RWBY or characters.

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to all of my readers for making this my most popular fic! I kinda love this RWBY quick fic request thing I was doing. To answer a very common question- No, I do not accept requests on my fanfiction account. Only on my tumblr account (hopelesslyshippingthem) and my requests are currently closed.

Also, due to the loss of Monty Oum, I will be honoring him with spending today writing, and making voice clips. I have been working on my RWBY Rock Cinder Fall that I will premier at MCM in May along with one of my girlfriends doing RWBY Rock Ruby. Our other girlfriend will probably be charged with taking pictures that day. Rest well, Monty. We all owe you so much, and I owe you the fact that I never would have met the two people I love with all of my soul if not for RWBY. You will be missed.

_**A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF MY AWESOME TUMBLR FOLLOWERS FOR REQUESTING THESE!**_ All y'all jerks are the most amazing jers around. Love y'all!

On a side note, I also am_ THAT_ Cinder Fall voice on tumblr. Yes, I am the person that does all of those Weiss and Cinder clips with the RWBY Trash Squad/Beanie Brigade. If you are going to be at MCM London, you may see me there with my girls. If you do see me, please feel free to come up to me and chat. 

* * *

><p><strong>shimmerdownmeow<strong> asked:

_Salutations! I have a quick fic request, please. Freezerburn pre-relationship where it's Weiss's birthday but she received nothing from her family. No presents, no cards, not even a call on her scroll. Yang finds her crying alone and comforts her as best as she can. Weiss hasn't been held like Yang did in so long and starts falling hard for Yang for being the first person to really care about her._

* * *

><p>Weiss glanced down at her scroll for the sixth time that minute, knowing that in the past ten seconds, absolutely nothing had changed. There was still no painfully business-like text message or company issued email from her father, no perfectly mock-cheerful Winter giving her the most perfectly composed wishes (no doubt written by one of the company secretaries) in a phone call, nothing. Only silence that glared up at her from the dimly lit screen, and a pain of emptiness that threatened to eat her from the bottom of her hollow heart first before swallowing her whole. The fact that even the precisely timed card from the Schnee Dust Company had failed to arrive spoke volumes about how they were obviously incredibly busy at the company.<p>

Too busy for Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, on her birthday.

It was a lonely feeling to know that your own family was too busy to even manage a call, email, card, or even text message on their own, let alone too busy to be reminded by their hired aides who literally did nothing but reminded them of things that normal people did on their own. The young Schnee took a deep breath in through her nose to try and stave off the tears that were threatening to spill over, stubbornly rubbing at her eyes with her bolero sleeve. It wouldn't do to cry; no one would care anyways. She had trained herself to bury her emotions, mastered the subtle art of masking her true feelings. Honestly, only Blake could truly rival her in skill, and _she_ had learned out of necessity and not political duty.

In a desperate bid to calm herself, Weiss began to think of what her friends had done for her this day, of what her team had gone to great lengths to put into motion. Ruby had somehow gotten permission from Ozpin to take charge of an entire lecture hall, decking it out in banners, confetti, enough balloons to convince the Schnee that the entire room would float off into the ether, and one gigantic pinata that looked as if a Beowolf and the snowflake of the Schnee family crest had an unfortunate, drunken one night stand that may or may not have involved some sort of hallucinogenic drug, and the sweet filled item was the result of that union. Nora had somehow procured dozens of fireworks (all ensured to be weak enough to not cause _too_ much damage by Ren) and smuggled them in for the festivities. Pyrrha and Jaune had both found several foods and drinks that were both delicious and didn't break the rules of the school; no matter how lax they may be. Blake had looked for several doilies that all were the same shade of white as her hair as well as managed to tackle the logistics of where everything went.

And Yang had gotten the biggest, baddest lighting and music systems she could find. Weiss had felt the bass in her _spleen_, and she had never before known that the useless organ could feel anything!

The pinata had been filled with various kinds of sweets, which of course caused both Ruby and Nora to dive for the goodies the very second it had been broken open by one of Jaune's wild swings. Followed by Ren and Blake both trying to herd the duo away from the items to avoid the unholy sugar rush that would be the terrifying result of said junk food. When the cake had come out, it became apparent to Weiss that it had been a joint effort by all present in the room, and the end result was incredibly telling of the varying degrees of baking skill levels the group collectively possessed.

The parts Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake had done were clearly of good quality, but the white haired teen had never known that the Faunus could bake, let alone decorate a cake. She obviously had much to learn still about her quiet teammate. The part that was Ruby's was absolutely stuffed with strawberries, a bit warped, and slightly questionable in texture. Nora's portion had looked like a mad scientist had gotten a hold of cake and six bottles of various types of sprinkles had exploded over it, the cake itself fluffy and yet somehow slightly chewy. And…. had she used Skittles and Nutella as filling?! Only Nora would have thought of such a bizarre idea; logic and physics had clearly not been invited into the kitchen when Nora had been baking. And then there was…. _Yang's _part.

The cake was drooping rather sadly, yellow, blues, and whites all over it as if a two year old had been allowed to scribble over the surface with icing, the filling a sweet yet confoundingly tart substance that was somehow a multitude of colors that had previously been unknown to Remnant. She had baked entire Crazy Clarks candy bars into the batter, which defied all laws of nature by protruding out of her section like absurd, chocolatey bricks filled with various nuts. Like Nora, Yang appeared to lose all self-control when someone had made the mistake of trusting her to be alone while using the sprinkles, and a variable rainbow of the things were splattered over the kindergarten Picasso icing job.

It was hands down the most terrifying, disturbing, bizarre, unholy, unprofessional mess of a cake that Weiss had ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on, let alone eating.

And it was also the best thing that anyone had ever done for her before in her life.

As hard as it was to eat at times, no one had ever put that much effort into anything for her themselves, not even a group of people that she only knew for a year. The gifts that were all but showered upon her came next, each showcasing the buyer's personality perfectly.

Ruby gave her a huge box of cookies with a thin layer of lemon frosting (which Weiss would never, ever admit to being her favorite of all the junk food she had consumed during her stay at Beacon), Blake had found a compilation of various books on how to mix dust in different ways to achieve new abilities that worked with glyphs (and had also slipped in a book of more mature nature that the heiress would lie to the pope himself if questioned about loving by using a fake book cover to mask it). Pyrrha had located several helpful guides and scroll videos on sword play that Weiss had not yet seen, as well as tickets to see a band that the ginger happened to be close personal friends of that the small swordswoman adored. Jaune had sewn her a scarf that was the same blue as her jacket on one side and white on the other, Weiss genuinely impressed by his skill.

Ren had found her many kinds of teas and coffees that were rather exotic as well as a few bath soaks to help relieve stress. Nora had given her what appeared to be bombs, small hammers with catapults on the ends, and an ancient torture device that she assured was able to call sloths for help should she need it. Yang had tried to hand-sew plushies of all eight teens, but the attempt had been poorly executed, making for eight dolls with only a few identifiable features, button eyes, and oddly shaped clothing, and the blonde had come away with several stabbed fingers for her efforts.

And yet each and every gift was the most precious of treasures to the lonely girl. Each moment had been something that she would never trade away for all of the riches, or fame in the world. Not for jewels, nor status, nor even to claim the legacy of her family. She would happily give up the company if she had to choose between it and her horribly awkward, botched, and random gifts.

The wonderful party only made the pain of being forsaken by her family that much more unbearable. What was she to her sister? To her father? To be so easily brushed away and forgotten, just what was she aside from another branch in the powerful, and unethical family tree? Weiss set down her scroll, drawing her knees to her chest sadly sat on her bed, the deep longing to be noticed by those she was related to striking her from within her slightly hollow soul. Her friends had made time for her, had thrown together a party for her, had baked a cake that likely would given half the student body diabetes instantly, so why couldn't her family be bothered to even send her a message?

Lower lip trembling, Weiss felt the hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes, blinking up at the ceiling as she desperately tried to control herself. Yet for all of her efforts, it was in vain. Tears flowed down her cheeks at a slow, almost leisurely crawl, burning against her cool, pale skin. Each wet trail felt like a knife, cutting into her mask of indifference until she was quietly sobbing, hiding her face against her knees.

"Hey…. What's wrong?" A soft yet affectionate voice questioned in a motherly tone.

Weiss snapped her eyes up to see the lilac hued brawler standing at the door to the dorm, her lips stained blue, purple, red, and green from the various frostings, a ridiculous amount of sprinkles clinging to her face and hair. The girl looked utterly idiotic, and if not for the pure concern written across her features and the heiress' own sobbing, the smaller girl would have scolded her for looking like such a mess. Instead, she sputtered wordlessly, gesturing at her scroll as she tried to get herself back under control. She was eighteen now, dammit! Why was she bawling like a three year old about this?

A sad expression flitted across Yang's features, the taller teen moving to sit next to her teammate patiently. "Nothing from your folks, huh?"

"N-no. But th-they're busy, I'm s-s-sure." She excused, finally able to form coherent words.

In the space of a breath, Weiss found herself drawn into a firm embrace, her face pressed up against a very sturdy shoulder. She could feel the fighter's hands on her back, one tenderly stroking up and down her spine in a comforting manner. Without even thinking about it, the scarred girl returned the embrace, clutching to Yang tightly; she dug her fingers into the jacket as if the very moment her grip loosened, the blonde would vanish from existence. The heiress could feel the sobs shaking her frame as they bubbled back up, hiding in the safety of the strong teen's arms as she let them come freely.

"Shhhh… Shhh…. It's okay, Weiss. Let it all out, I'm here." Yang murmured to her kindly, ignoring the sprinkles that fell from her face into the bed.

The unrestrained tears soaked the leather jacket as well as the skin below, the tiny frame wracked with the hurt of being second best to the company that she had once had so much faith in until she had been forced to confront the horrible truth of it through Blake. Her friend had been molded into a child militant through the unsavory deeds of her father and grandfather, forced to carry out missions that were dangers and deadly after the White Fang had turned into nothing more than guerrilla fighters that reveled in spilling the blood of those who had once oppressed them. At times, Weiss found it a small wonder that the Faunus had never lost sight of her own morals and convictions in spite of so much pain and misery.

Pain and misery that Weiss' family was responsible for creating.

Slowly, the sobs ceased and were reduced to sniffles, Yang still holding her against her body comfortingly. The taller Huntress had taken to rocking them both gently, humming a nameless tune that seemed to soothe the distraught girl to her very core, a contented sigh escaping her to be lost against the blonde's shoulder. She had never really been one for much affection, never been offered it after her mother passed away while both she and Winter were still very young. When was the last time someone had held her like this? Just to comfort her? It was another jab to her heart that it had been a nurse when she was still a child, because her father had been too busy with his work to care for his children. He had enrolled them into the finest of combat classes, given them all the best things money could buy, but had never given them his _love_. His _affection._ He had seen them, but had never given them his _attention_.

But Yang….

Yang was strong, kind, compassionate. All the things she had envisioned her proverbial knight in shining armor to be, except female, and her tongue was as sharp as her jabs. Not to mention her tactless wit and insufferable puns were painful weapons in their own right. No one could make Weiss test the structural integrity of her own skull with only her palm, the desk top, or a book more times a day than Yang could, and yet she still would fight off the entire world if it were to keep Yang safe. And maybe strangle her afterwards.

The warmth of the more powerful form was causing the heiress to grow drowsy, snuggling deeper into the protective circle of the brawler's arms. She felt so safe, so… _loved_. It was something that was entirely new to her, and she honestly didn't mind it in the least. Yang was there, and she knew that no matter what, the buxom woman would always be there to help all of them pick up the pieces whenever they needed.

But Weiss could feel her own traitorous heart already wanting more. To allow the strong oaf to smash through the walls in her heart with the same fists that were so eager to pummel Grimm into nothing. Weiss Schnee was falling for Yang Xiao Long, and for some reason, that prospect didn't terrify her, but warmed her lonely heart. As she drift off in the embrace, the scarred heiress nuzzled her face sleepily into the shoulder of the lilac eyed girl, hazily swearing that she felt a reassuring pair of lips kissing the top of her head kindly, chastely as more sprinkles littered both her own hair and her sheets.

Yes, if she was going to fall for someone, it might as well be the infuriating idiot who could always catch her, no matter what.


End file.
